Puntos de Vista
by Sabaku no Haruhi
Summary: En este mundo nadie muestra quién es en realidad,¿cuanto escondemos detrás de un rostro serio o una sonrisa? En algún momento nuestros sentimientos salen a flote,y es entonces cuando todo cambia.GaaSaku,SasuSaku,ItaSaku y otras parejas menores
1. El chico Nuevo

**Damas y caballeros, he regresado y he decidido darle mi todo a este fic para hacerlo mucho mejor, la historia tiene pocos cambios hasta esta parte pero habrá más a medida que vaya pasando los capítulos.**

**Esta explicación la dí bastante tarde, la verdad pero quería aclarar algo que me ha venido molestando desde el inicio para aquellos que empiezan a leer mi fic en este momento; el uniforme escolar. Había pensado en un inicio que cada quién decidiera como querría que fuera el uniforme, eso debido a que me gusta que mis lectores decidan lo referente a vestuarios de menor importancia y asuntos respecto a ambiente (una mera excusa para mi falta de creatividad y decisión para los vestuarios). Ahora por fin he decidido como serán, aunque es su decisión si lo quieren mantener como el suyo o no. Para empezar, el de escuela media de los chicos de Konoha es un sera fuku, común y corriente azul y rojo, lo clásico para las chicas y para los chicos la chaqueta de botones hasta el cuello. Respecto al de preparatoria, el de Ouran, es simplemente el de Ouran, punto. El de Suna es una falda roja escocesa con cuadros negros y grises, camisa blanca, corbata roja y chaqueta negra, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros y el de los chicos también la chaqueta de botones con detalles en las mangas y cuello en rojo, piensen en los bordes más que todo en rojo, junto con el escudo del colegio. Y por último y quizás más importante el de Konoha que es una falda azul rey con cuadros escoceses negros y grises también, con un chaleco tejido azul marino (opcional, generalmente las que más lo usan son Hinata, Sakura y Tenten, Karin e Ino viven solo para estar cada vez más desnudas), una corbata del mismo tono de azul de la falda de las chicas y encima de todo una chaqueta negra, casi todas las chicas usan calcetas negras o azul oscuro, Sakura las usa azules y los zapatos son negros. Y los chicos usan el chaleco tejido y la chaqueta en azul oscuro, con su respectiva corbata azul rey, el hecho de que a Gaara se le vieran las pulseras de púas de vez en cuando es por el hecho de que se arremanga el brazo derecho de la chaqueta a menudo (lo hace por reflejo por estar acostumbrado a la guitarra) y tiene también algunos anillos gruesos en ambas manos (más por pensar en defenderse a si mismo que por moda, aunque también le gusta como le quedan).**

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Suspire mientras miraba a mi iPod buscando una canción decente para escuchar, estaba tan aburrido de todas ellas, creo que era de tanto escucharlas al final me decidí por Metallica, solo quería que terminara pronto la hora del almuerzo, los minutos se hacen horas cuando no tienes nadie con quién hablar. Camine sin fijarme mucho en dirección al salón y accidentalmente choqué con un chico de cabello negro.

-Ten cuidado por donde andas, perdedor- me dijo mientras todos sus tontos amigos se reían por el comentario

No dije nada, solo me arregle las gafas y lo mire fijamente y el se alejó un poco tropezándose con una de las mesas casi cayendo, haciendo que varias personas se rieran, me miró con una expresión de odio pero no le presté mucha atención y seguí caminando, creo que es muy fácil causar miedo a tus compañeros si llevas brazaletes de cuero con púas con el uniforme y llevas lentes de montura gruesa negra que esconden las enormes bolsas que tienes bajo los ojos. Después de todo era nuevo en la escuela, nadie me conocía y nadie se molestaba en hacerlo, solo se mantenían a la mayor distancia posible de mí y me dejaban un espacio para caminar por los pasillos. Suspire una vez más, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos en la escuela de Sunagakure siempre fue igual, ¿por que la de Konoha tendría que ser diferente?. Cuando llegué al salón solo había una persona más ahí, una chica de cabello rosa, ni siquiera se fijó que yo estaba ahí, estaba muy concentrada en su libro, seguí hacía mi puesto y me quedé ahí con los brazos cruzados hasta que sonó el timbre. Pronto todos empezaron a llegar, incluyendo el chico de cabello negro que llegó hablando con una chica rubia y una con gafas, ambas parecían estar muy concentradas en todo lo que el decía como si nada más importara y lo miraban como si fuera un dios; el se detuvo un momento para darme otra mirada de desprecio y siguió caminando con su sequito. Se sentó al lado de un chico rubio que le sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto con lo que parecía una sonrisa presumida. Y del otro lado se sentó un chico de cabello largo castaño que lo miro con una expresión seria. Ambas chicas se pelearon por quién se sentaría detrás de el, y si escuche bien creo que decían algo sobre quién se había sentado detrás de el en la última clase…. Fangirls… tan típicas y aburridas. Son una plaga, no importa a donde vayas siempre hay por lo menos dos.

Pronto la clase empezó y tuve que quitarme los audífonos, el profesor era joven pero su cabello era completamente gris y siempre sujetaba un libro que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, simplemente pensé que tipo tan raro, pero pronto tuve que dejar de pensar en eso porque empezó a dictar algo muy rápido así que tuve que copiarlo mientras podía.

Así pasaron dos aburridas clases más hasta que llego la hora de gimnasia. Nunca me gustó mucho la gimnasia, y mucho menos con el profesor de esa escuela, realmente me asustaba, era uno de esos tipos que simplemente se creía tan genial con su corte de tazón de frutas, sus enormes cejas y sus calentadores ochenteros, se me quedó mirando por mi falta de expresión y empezó a gritar algo de la falta de espíritu de juventud y mandó a todos a correr diez vueltas más por mi culpa. Vaya forma de ganarse el odio de todos los de tu clase en el primer día. El único que parecía aun lleno de ánimo era un chico que parecería ser el hijo del entrenador sino fuera por sus enormes ojos y por el hecho de que su nariz no era tan amplia. Justo después de que terminamos las vueltas pude ver las miradas de desprecio de todos los que estaban ahí, creo que la secundaria de Konoha iba a ser mucho más parecida a la de Sunagakure de lo que pensé. En cuanto empecé a caminar hacia el vestuario sentí que había tropezado con algo, que sorpresa, pensé sarcásticamente mientras veía al chico de cabello negro chocando las manos con el rubio y el de cabello largo celebrando el hecho de haberme hecho una zancadilla haciendo que todo el mundo se riera de mí.

-Me lo debías por lo del almuerzo-me dijo

Lo miré con desprecio mientras me levantaba, pero el me pateo haciendo que cayera de nuevo, todos seguían riendo, vaya vida de secundaria que me esperaba. Esta vez había caído de cara y cuando me intenté levantar vi a una de las chicas acercándose a mí.

-¿Te ayudo?-me pregunto extendiendo su mano y sonriendo

-Gracias-le dije dándole mi mano. No podía creerlo, alguien de hecho me estaba sonriendo.

En mi antigua escuela esa clase de situación habría hecho que la chica en cuestión fuera molestada por todos por acercarse demasiado a mí haciendo que ella se alejara, para mi sorpresa nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme. Sin decir más me arregle las gafas de nuevo y me fue a los vestuarios. Estaba a punto de salir de ellos para irme directo al salón para la última clase de mi infernal día cuando el chico de cabello negro me detuvo.

-Tu… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó señalándome

-Sabaku no Gaara- le dije mirándolo fijamente

-Escúchame bien Sabaku no Gaara, eres nuevo en esta escuela así que no sabes las reglas, nadie se acerca a Haruno Sakura sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién es Haruno Sakura?

-La hermosa chica del cabello rosa-dijo empujándome

-Como si me importara lo que TÚ dices

Después de esa frase me tomó de la camisa, me levantó unos centímetros del piso, me coloco contra la pared y me amenazo con el puño un puño en mi cara.

-Te debería importar, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero yo soy el que controla esta escuela, y lo que yo digo se hace

-Si como sea-le dije golpeando su mano para que me bajara

Ya me iba cuando me detuvo otra vez

-Es una advertencia, aléjate de Sakura antes de que te arrepientas

-Tal vez todos en esta escuela te tengan miedo… tu… como sea que te llames, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Así que si me permites- dije empujándolo fuera de mi camino

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, recuérdalo, escucharas mucho ese nombre este año

-Ah que bueno- dije en tono sarcástico mientras seguía caminando hasta el salón

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

-¿Qué se cree ese ridículo cuatro ojos?- pensé mientras esperaba a que Neji y Naruto salieran del vestuario.

Después de un rato Neji se me acercó y me miró con su típica expresión seria.

-¿Ya pusiste al pelirrojo en su lugar?- me preguntó

-Traté de hacerlo por las buenas pero creo que tendrá que ser por la fuerza- dije sonriendo

-Que así sea- dijo tronándose los dedos- Igual tenía que practicar algunas de las nuevas técnicas que aprendí ayer en el dojo

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- le pregunté cuando terminé de reír

-Aún está tratando de espiar al vestuario de las chicas

-¿Cuántas veces lo ha intentado ya?

-Perdí la cuenta después de la quincuagésima vez

-Naruto nunca se rinde- dije mirando al suelo riéndome de la voluntad de la perversión de mi amigo

Pero antes de que siguiera Neji tocó mi hombro y señalo hacia la puerta para que mirara hacia afuera. No pude creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico pelirrojo estaba hablando otra vez con Sakura. Esta vez si iba a tener su merecido. Le dije a Neji que se quedara donde estaba que regresaría en un momento con sangre de cuatro ojos en las manos, el solo se rió e insistió en que le dejara algo para usar de saco de box más tarde.

Caminé hacia donde estaban y le sonreí a Sakura como si nada pasara, ella miro hacia otra dirección ignorando mi gesto. Ahora si estaba molesto. No podía hacerle nada mientras el estuviera con Sakura, no quería que ella viera la razón por la que los chicos no la invitan a salir. Se que puedo tener a cualquier chica de la escuela cualquier día pero la quiero a ella.

-Podemos hablar en privado-le dije sonriéndole

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

-Adiós - dijo sonriéndole al ridículo pelirrojo

-Adiós- dijo el sin ninguna expresión

A penas ella volteó le hice un gesto de desprecio al chico y después seguí caminando con ella como si nada. Cuando por fin llegamos a un lugar donde podíamos hablar a solas ella simplemente fue directo al grano.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- me preguntó cambiando su generalmente cálida sonrisa por una expresión de reproche

-Solo quería saber si cambiaste de opinión sobre salir conmigo

-Si ya me decidí

-¿Y bien?

-Si saldré contigo

-Genial… ¿te parece el viernes en la noche?- le pregunté usando mi sonrisa derrite corazones

-¿Qué te parece cuando el infierno se congele?... dos veces

¿Me estaba rechazando? Una vez más Sakura me estaba rechazando, ¿es que acaso ella no entiende que soy el chico más popular de la escuela? Uno de los hijos de la poderosa familia Uchiha. ¡Hola! cualquier chica correría a decir que si con solo la insinuación de invitarla a salir. ¿Por qué ella me sigue rechazando?

-¿Por qué?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, ¿Por qué ahora?- me dijo molesta

-Como que ¿por que ahora?

-¿Por que ahora? Pasé años siendo una de tus malditas fangirls todo el tiempo detrás de ti. Me rechazaste al menos veinte veces hasta que al final accediste solo para humillarme. Y ahora justo ahora es que quieres salir conmigo. No te soporto Uchiha Sasuke, eres la persona más egocéntrica y manipuladora que he conocido en mi vida. Solo quieres salir conmigo por capricho, solo porque no puedes tenerme, pero déjame darte una noticia. ¡NO SALGO CON IDIOTAS!- me dijo mientras se alejaba

No podía ocultarlo estaba molesto, la haría tragarse sus palabras, la halé por su brazo para detenerla y le robé un beso. Sabía que eso la tendría que hacer cambiar de opinión, nadie resistía un beso de Sasuke Uchiha. Para mi sorpresa ella me miró con dulzura. ¡Si! Lo sabía, sabía que no duraría mucho antes de caer en mis brazos, me acerqué a ella para besarla de nuevo y PAFF todo pasó tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta, de pronto vi su mano extendida y sentí un horrible dolor en la mejilla. Esa perra me había dado una cachetada… pero que… pero que descaro tiene.

La vi alejarse corriendo. No me iba a rendir tan fácil, Sakura iba a ser mía y nadie se iba a meter en mi camino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Ese idiota de Sasuke me invitó a salir de nuevo, yuck y me besó, creo que voy a vomitar. Esto es tan molesto, ¿por qué Sasuke tiene que ser así?...

Me duele rechazarlo una y otra vez, pero, por su culpa es que no tengo amigos, ni citas. La mitad las chicas me odian a muerte porque Sasuke me prefiere a mí y no a ellas, y la otra mitad porque de hecho tuve el "coraje" de rechazarlo. Y los chicos no pueden pensar si quiera en acercarse a mí porque saben que Sasuke y sus matones los harán pedazos si se les ocurre algo, pero ese chico nuevo es diferente, parece no tenerle miedo a Sasuke.

Incluso que no le importa en lo absoluto.

-Parece que eres el nuevo blanco de Sasuke-kun – dije un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

-¿En serio?

-Si, en mi antigua escuela había un chico con un estilo similar al de Sasuke, se llamaba Sasori y el y su banda parecían estar dedicados a hacerme la vida imposible

-O… oh ya veo…pero si te acercas mucho a mi las cosas se pondrán peor. Mejor me alejaré de ti por tu propio bien

-No puedes pasar tu vida alejándote de todo el mundo por miedo a ese baka. Algún día tienes que enfrentarlo- dijo mirando al suelo

-Si, lo he pensado, es solo que…

-Podemos hablar en privado-le dijo un chico de cabello negro a Sakura

En ese momento fue cuando Sasuke-kun nos interrumpió.

Gracias a el lo rechace de manera fría y concisa de una vez y le di un pedazo de opinión. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se su nombre, pensé hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Solo una clase más y me podré ir de aquí, mejor me apresuro. Dije mientras corría por los pasillos. Cuando llegué solo habían entrado algunas personas. Parece que el profesor Jiraiya aún no ha llegado y muchos lo tomaron como un receso extra. Revisé entre los rostros para ver si lo encontraba pero creo que no ha entrado a clases aún. Bueno, supongo que lo veré después de clases o mañana.

Al terminar la clase recogí mis cosas tan rápido como pude pero el ya se había ido. Corrí por el pasillo con la esperanza de poder verlo antes de irme pero alguien me detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a mí.

-Hey Sakura…hn- dijo una voz que me parecía similar

-Ho…hola Deidara- dije tratando de sacarlo de mi camino

-¿Cuál es la prisa?...¿hn?

-Ninguna, es solo que voy tarde para encontrarme con un amigo

-¿Ah si? ¿pero no crees que es mejor hablar conmigo? hn

-Me encantaría charlar contigo pero por ahora no puedo-dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que mañana me dejaras caminar contigo a casa después de clases...hn

-Está bien- dije con tal de que se quitara de mi camino

-En ese caso pasa adelante…hn

Camine lo más rápido que pude pero el ya se había ido, no me queda otra opción más que verlo mañana…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Punto de Vista de Gaara

-Me tuve que ir lo más rápido posible, no puede ser que el esté aquí también. Diablos, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con ese Sasuke-pensaba hasta que choqué con el objeto de mi angustia

-Hola pequeñín- me dijo el

_-No puede ser, no creo que sea- _Hola Sasori- dije sin mucho ánimo

-Así que tú también te cambiaste a esta escuela, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no le crees?

-Si, por supuesto- _Y yo aparentemente fui maldecido al nacer, dios me odia o algo así no veo ninguna otra razón por la que deba tener tan mala suerte_

-Sabes que no me agrada que me respondas de esa manera pequeñín

-¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru y el resto de los de tus marionetas? Digo… amigos- repliqué en tono sarcástico

-Nos tuvimos que separar y… ¡oye! ¡no los llames de esa manera!

-Así que sigues siendo igual que siempre, como un tiranosaurio rex, grande y tonto

-Prefiero ser así que ser un nerd intento de metalero- dijo Sasori quitándome los lentes

-Devuélveme mis gafas- dije mientras trataba de alcanzarlas

-No hasta que digas perd… ouch- dijo el chico siendo interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas

Tomé mis gafas con expresión de triunfo y salí corriendo gritando

-¡Nos vemos zoquete!

-Me las pagarás pequeñín

Por suerte ese sujeto no puede hacer mucho sin una pandilla, pensé mientras caminaba hacia el conservatorio. Es justo lo que necesito después de un día horrible. Fui directo hasta donde esta el estudio a prueba de sonido, ni siquiera entré a la clase, no podía soportarlo un segundo más, conecte mi guitarra a un amplificador y le subí el volumen al máximo. Tocaría hasta que se le pasará la ira o se le cayeran los dedos, lo que sucediera primero. Ninguna pasó, pero se me estaba haciendo tarde. Desconecte mi guitarra y la dejé en su lugar, siempre la dejaba en la escuela de música para no tener que llevarla a clases, con la suerte que tengo quizás la partirían en mi cabeza o la lanzarían por la ventana. A penas abrí la puerta pude escuchar la voz mas hermosa que haya oído en mi vida.

_Only you can make this world seem right_

_Only you can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

Seguí la voz por todos lados pero no parecía encontrarla, quería conocer a quien sea que tuviera esa hermosa voz

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it's true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true, my one and only you_

Al fin encontré la sala en donde se encontraba la persona que cantaba… me quedé sin palabras cuando vi de quién se trataba…


	2. Only You 1

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Seguí la voz por todos lados pero no parecía encontrarla, quería conocer a quien sea que tuviera esa hermosa voz

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it's true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true, my one and only you_

Al fin encontré la sala en donde se encontraba la persona que cantaba. Me quedé sin palabras cuando vi de quién se trataba.

Era Haruno-san que se estaba acompañando a sí misma con el piano, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo había llegado, solo siguió tocando como si el resto del mundo no importara.

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it's true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true, my one and only you_

_(One and only you)_

A penas término la canción miró hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me saludo con una sonrisa.

-No sabia que estabas en el conservatorio- me dijo ella

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Seguí la música-con mi voz monótono de siempre

-Vaya… tienes buen oído. Ahora que recuerdo, no me he presentado… soy…

-Haruno Sakura… lo sé- dije interrumpiéndola

-Eh… si, supuse que lo sabrías, pero yo no sé tu nombre

-Sabaku no Gaara

-Nunca había escuchado un nombre como el tuyo

-Me lo han dicho varias veces

-¿Qué significa?

-No preguntes

-Anda dime

-Créeme no quieres saberlo

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo, que luego se terminó cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta

-Espera- dijo ella

Voltee por un momento y ella se me quedó mirando un poco sonrojada.

-¿Puedo… caminar contigo hasta tu casa?- me preguntó ella

-Seguro, pero creo que debería ser al revés

-Es solo que no me gusta caminar sola a esta hora

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré a casa

-Arigato-dijo sonriendo

Había algo raro en ella, no parecía tenerme miedo, creo que ya me había acostumbrado demasiado a las miradas de desprecio o pavor, ya casi había olvidado lo que era que una persona me sonriera.

Después de esto nos dirigimos a casa, ella me explico por donde vivía y por suerte no tenía que desviarme demasiado para llegar. No hablamos mucho en el camino, bueno al menos yo no hablaba, ella trato de iniciar una conversación pero yo solo respondía a todo asintiendo o negando con la cabeza, y luego de un rato creo que hasta ella se aburrió de esa conversación infructuosa.

A penas llegamos a su casa ella se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y la esperé ahí hasta que entrara a su casa. A penas lo hizo me fui directo a mi casa, no quería que se hiciera más tarde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Sabaku-san caminó conmigo hasta mi casa pero no hablamos mucho, supongo que es un poco tímido, no se ve que sea una mala persona, pero creo que tendré que ponerle el hábito de hablar más a menudo como lo hice con Sasu… el solo pensar en su nombre me hizo molestar. Aún pensaba en el a veces… no era tan a menudo como antes, pero aún lo hacía, es mucho más fácil decir que olvidaras al chico que te gusto durante casi toda tu vida que hacerlo. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por haber sido tan tonta por tantos años, dejé que me pisoteara y que me hiciera llorar tantas veces, creo que ya perdí la cuenta. No puedo evitar dudar en mi decisión de rechazarlo, yo lo conocí como era antes, el Sasuke que pasaba todo el tiempo con Naruto y conmigo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese Sasuke?... ¿en que momento se volvió tan frío y egocéntrico?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

Sakura nuevamente me rechazó… vaya día, primero el gusano que se la quiere dar de machito y luego esto. Es el colmo.

-¿En qué piensas?, tonto hermano menor- dijo una voz que precisamente no era la que quería escuchar en este momento

-Hola aniki. No es nada que te importe

-Tiene que ver con Sakura, ¿no?

-¿Cómo…?

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que significan en realidad las frases que dices cuando quieres que la gente se aleje de ti

-Pues felicitaciones lo adivinaste, ding ding ding acabas de ganas un premio- dije en tono sarcástico

-Solo trato de ayudarte. Pero ya que no quieres escuchar quien es tu nueva competencia- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

-Espera…

-Lo sabía, como te dije, te conozco demasiado

-Si lo que sea bien por ti, ¿quién es?

-¿Recuerdas al chico rubio que siempre dice Hn al terminar cada oración que lleva una media cola todo el tiempo?

-Si Deidara, ¿No? lo recuerdo… el freak del arte

-Bueno, el siempre ha tenido un pequeño crush en Sakura y últimamente la menciona mas de lo normal, generalmente para decir que se ha puesto muy bonita

-¿Ah si?

-Si, por eso siempre te dije que aceptaras salir con Sakura mientras podías, ella es mucho más hermosa cada día y tiene mucho más cerebro que Karin e Ino juntas.

-No me lo recuerdes

-Si te lo recuerdo, para que regreses al planeta tierra, tanto tiempo con esas taradas te deja con la cabeza inflada hasta más no poder y terminas por tratar a Sakura como otra mas de las chicas que babean por ti

-Pero…

-Sin peros, deja de ser un idiota de una buena vez y pórtate como debe ser antes de que ella empiece a salir con alguien más. Si no lo haces temo que tendré que robármela para mí

-¿Qué dijiste?- dije molesto

-Lo que oíste- dijo Itachi seriamente

-No es justo- dije lanzándole una almohada pensando por un momento que estaba jugando

-La vida no es justa, tonto hermano menor- respondió el lanzándome la almohada de nuevo

Por alguna razón hablar con Itachi siempre me calma. Pero ese día había algo diferente en su tono de voz. Después de bromear un rato arrojándonos las almohadas el se acostó en mi cama a mi lado.

-Sabes… lo de Sakura es en serio

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendido

-Ella siempre me gustó pero sabía que era tuya así que nunca me le acerqué mucho, pero si arruinas tu oportunidad de estar con ella

-Itachi…-dije molesto

-No puedo hacer nada, tu fuiste el imbécil que no supo apreciar lo que tenía, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una chica como Sakura que sea capaz de ver más allá de su ombligo? Parece que ahora todas fueran un ejército de clones una más estúpida que la otra. Hablando de eso, los ejemplos perfectos de lo que yo digo están en la sala, así que prepárate para los besitos-dijo Itachi antes de irse mi habitación

¿Por qué será que las cosas entre Sakura y yo tenían que cambiar de esa manera tan brusca?... Como si no lo supiera.

Camine hasta la sala sin mucho ánimo, esto se estaba haciendo ya una rutina, parecía que no tenían nada que decir, al principio me agradaba la atención pero ya me aburre sin mencionar que esta clase de cosas arruinan mis oportunidades con Sakura

-Hola cariñito- dijo Ino sentada en uno de los sofás

-Hola Ino

-Pastelitoooo- gritó Karin que corría hacia mí para abrazarme

La esquive por suerte. Si la dejaba abrazarme no se iba a despegar de mi en toda la noche

-Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres ver alguna película?-dijo Ino cruzando las piernas para hacer más énfasis en lo perfectas que son.

No pude evitar mirar, ¡soy hombre! Tengo mis necesidades

-Si, lo que sea

-Veamos una película de terror, pero si me da miedo abrazaré a Sasuke-kun para que me proteja- dijo Ino

-Seguro

No se cuantas películas de terror he visto en los últimos meses, siempre termino siendo aplastado por ellas dos con sus "ataques de miedo" por favor, hacen parecer como si viéramos todos los días el exorcista, cuando en realidad la película no da miedo en lo absoluto

-La veremos en tu sala de cine como siempre, ¿no?

-No tengo muchos ánimos ahora, mejor nos quedamos en la sala

-En ese caso iré a buscar la película -dijo Ino

A penas se fue supe que pasaría luego

Karin se quitó los lentes y se acercó más a mi.

-Sasuke-kun es hora de que le digas a Ino que tu quieres ser mi novio para que podamos hacer todas estas cosas sin interrupciones… solo tu y yo- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi pecho con uno de sus dedos

Suspire de nuevo, ¿es que acaso no tiene nada más que decir?

-Ya te dije Karin que no quiero ser tu novio

-¿Entonces para que me haces venir para acá a ver películas contigo? ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos?

-Nadie te está obligando a quedarte, te puedes ir ahora mismo

-¿Y dejarte solo con la perra de Ino? ¡Ni pensarlo!

-Ya regresé cariño, y mira a quien traje conmigo

-Ino ya te dije que tengo que irme, saldré con unos amigos-dijo Itachi

-¿Pero no te quieres quedar un rato con nosotros?-dijo ella apretando sus pechos en su intento de parecer más sexy

Y después preguntan por que no quiero ser su novio, si coquetean hasta con mi hermano

-Lo siento Ino, a mi tonto hermano menor si le gustarán las regaladas pero a mi no. Nos vemos- dijo alejándola de él

Me sentí un poco ofendido pero la cara de sorpresa de Ino no tenía precio, no pude evitar reírme un poco. Al menos un momento de la noche fue divertido. Me resigné a ver la película con las chicas, no me quedaba otra opción.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Al final me pude deshacer de esa molestia, sinceramente no se como es que Sasuke las soporta. Camine hasta la puerta en donde estaban los muchachos.

-Hey- dijo un pelirrojo que no reconocí

-Hola… hn

-Buenas noches-dijo Pein en su clásico tono serio

-¿Y que haremos esta noche?- les pregunté

-Lo que sea, da igual-dijo Kisame

-Entonces solo vamos a una discoteca- respondió Hidan

-¡Si! Iremos a una discoteca… bailaremos toda la noche, ¿verdad sempai?

-Te dije que dejarás de actuar como un idiota, Madara…hn

-Es que me divierte ver la expresión de asco y repulsión en tu rostro cuando bromeo- dijo mi primo regresando a su tono de voz normal

-No perdamos más tiempo, vamos de una vez- agregó Kisame

-Pero yo no llevaré mi auto, no pienso pagar por gasolina- gruñó Kakuzu

-Como quieras Kakuzu, vienes conmigo- dijo Hidan

Nos repartimos en los autos y nos fuimos, realmente no quería salir esta noche pero no tuve otra opción, ese es el problema de andar de ser parte del equipo de soccer de la escuela, parece que fuera una obligación hacer todo en equipo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó Kisame

-No es nada, solo pensaba

-Vamos… soy tu mejor amigo, me puedes contar lo que sea

-Es solo que…. No te aburre esto de salir con el equipo igual que siempre a buscar chicas tontas y a beber

-Pues… no me quejo, pero lo de las chicas tontas tu no las buscas, ellas te encuentran

-Supongo; pero a veces solo quisiera tener una novia normal y quedarme en mi casa viendo películas con ella

-Aún sigues pensando en esa chica, ¿no?

-Si… pero no se que hacer, a mi hermano realmente le importa ella, aunque no lo demuestre y yo puedo bromear y decirle que me la quedaré para mi, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo

-Vamos de nuevo, siempre pensando más en tu hermano menor que en ti mismo

-No puedo evitar hacerlo. El siempre me ha ayudado en rara manera aunque no lo parezca

-¿Aún tienes problemas con tu padre?

-Si, el sigue insistiendo en que deje de pensar en estudiar medicina y que administre las empresas de la familia

-Pero no te puedes quejar, gracias a eso conduces un porsche y vives en una mansión

-Pero no me importa el dinero de la familia, si voy a ser exitoso quiero serlo por mi mismo, no por tener el apellido Uchiha

-Ánimo se que tu padre te entenderá algún día

-Eso espero, tengo un año para convencerlo antes de que nos graduemos

-Será suficiente… solo hay que esperar lo mejor

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo- _Creo que Kisame es la única persona que realmente me entiende, además de Sasuke, no podría pedir un amigo mejor que él_

-¿Y que hay de ti?- le dije

-Bueno, ya me aceptaron en la escuela de Hattori en Tokio (a/n: Realmente existe x3) seré un chef famoso, mis padres ya lo aceptaron y prometieron darme mi propio restaurant al estilo japónes

-Tus padres son lo mejor que hay

-Debo admitir que tuve mucha suerte

-Ya llegamos. Seguiremos hablando otro día

-Está bien… pero al menos pon una sonrisa en tu rostro por un rato para que los muchachos no se preocupen

-Eso haré

Estacione el auto y fui hacia donde estaban los muchachos como si no pasara nada, la verdad es que si antes no estaba bien ahora estaba peor, después de este año mi mejor amigo se iría de Konoha, estaba feliz de que cumpliera su sueño pero aún así me sentía un poco mal, el y yo hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, no se con quién hablaría cuando el se fuera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: En este capítulo aparecen Kisame, Zetsu y Kakuzu. Me he dado cuenta que en muchos fics escolares ellos no aparecen por su imagen poco común. Así que decidí humanizarlos un poco. **

**Kisame tiene el cabello azul, las branquias (o lo que sea que sea eso en su cara) son ahora pequeñas cicatrices más o menos como las de Naruto, y tiene los ojos negros; pero tiene un tono de piel normal.**

**Kakuzu tiene ojos verdes, usa un poco de delineador… (Aunque no lo admita x3) y generalmente está enfermo por lo que lleva un tapa bocas casi todo el tiempo (aprovechando el hecho de que los japoneses hacen eso para evitar esparcir germenes)**

**Y Zetsu tiene el cabello verde, ojos amarillos y tiene un tono de piel un poco más oscuro que el de los demás… su padre es de color y su madre es blanca (para que sea mitad blanco y mitad negro… lol)**

**Esto es con el fin de hacer que todos los miembros de Akatsuki se vean apuestos, así será divertido escribir sobre las chicas babeando por ellos.**


	3. ¿A Sakura le gustan los pelirrojos?

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Llegue a mi "casa" un poco después de que deje a Sakura en la suya, me senté en la terraza de mi habitación a leer un libro que compré hace unos días, la torre oscura de Stephen King. Miré al cielo para darme cuenta de que había luna llena. La miré por un momento hasta que escuche a alguien tocando a mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije

-Joven Maestro la cena está servida

-Gracias iré en un momento

Quisiera no tener que bajar, no quiero encontrarme con mi padre en la mesa solo para escucharlo criticarme. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas en la escuela como para lidiar con los de mi familia.

Me quedé ahí sentado hasta que escuché a mi hermana en la puerta.

-Apresúrate, nos vemos en el comedor

Segundo aviso, el tercero será de una de las criadas enviada por mi padre y cuando llegué allá seré regañado por él

- Que rutina tan molesta

Me levanté y decidí ir al comedor

Suspiré mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

-Odio mi vida- dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué allí Temari, Kankuro y mi padre ya estaban sentados en la mesa

-Buenas noche, padre

-Toma asiento, te estábamos esperando

-Si señor

Como odiaba tener que llamarlo señor, me hacía querer vomitar. Mientras comía silenciosamente rezando por que mi hermana siguiera hablando de lo que hizo en el club de té japonés lo suficiente como para que pudiera terminar la cena y retirarme. Para mi sorpresa mi padre la detuvo. Sabía que esto pasaría. Miró hacia mí

_Demonios, demonios, aún no he terminado solo un poco más_

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la nueva escuela?- me preguntó

-Bien, supongo

-¿Conseguiste algún amigo?

-No realmente

-No seas modesto Gaara, te vi caminando con una chica luego de tu clase en el conservatorio-dijo Kankuro

Concentre todo el desprecio que pude en una mirada dedicada a Kankuro, estaba a punto de matarlo. Estúpido boca floja, de todas las personas que me podía haber visto ¿Por qué justamente el?

-Así que caminando… ¿Ja?

-No me gusta ir en limusina a la escuela, padre, siempre le digo al chofer que me deje una calle más allá de la escuela

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que la gente me hable solo porque mi familia tiene dinero

-Sería al menos un cambio del hecho de que nadie te hable- dijo Temari

-Si no quieres eso puedes regresar a Ouran

-Ni muerto regresaré a esa escuela llena de chicos ridículos y creídos que no saben nada del mundo real

-Tú eres el que no tiene ni idea del mundo real, sigues escapando de lo que eres y te alejas de todos. Ya no se que pasa contigo. Si no tienes por lo menos un amigo y no participas en ningún club haré que regreses Ouran. Ya probaste Suna y Konoha es tu última opción, son las tres escuelas más prestigiosas no puede ser que ninguna funcione para ti.

Quería gritarle y decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia, como quería que fuera la persona más alegre del mundo si mi nombre es criatura sin amor. Como si no supiera que el me odia desde que mi madre murió, se que me sigue culpando y no lo juzgo yo también lo sigo haciendo. Pero no tuve el valor

-Es injusto- fue lo único que pude decir

-Lo injusto es que me hagas perder el tiempo en conversaciones tan ridículas- dijo molesto, a punto de gritar, levantándose de su asiento.

Observé la escena con un poco de miedo, pensé que me golpearía. Vi como levantaba la mano, pero de repente solo se sentó de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta y me miró fijamente. Entonces entendí que eso había sido su idea de una amenaza

-Oí que en Konoha están los hijos de Uchiha Fugaku, sería bueno que te hicieras amigo de ellos. Así podrías quedarte en esa escuela y mejoraría los negocios que tenemos. Creo que el menor es de tu edad, me parece que se llama Kiosuke o algo así

-Sasuke

-Si, eso, olvidaba su nombre

-Ya lo conocí, está en mi clase

-Es un buen comienzo

Ni muerto sería amigo de ese tipo, si el es el que me juró hacerme la vida imposible. Pero si le dijera a mi padre seguro que me sacaría de inmediato de la escuela. No quiero regresar a Ouran

-Si está bien

-Algo más, quiero conocer a esa chica con la que caminabas. Tráela a la casa uno de estos días, ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?

-Pero…

-¿Y como era Kankuro?

-Era muy linda, más o menos baja, de cabello rosa

-Cabello rosa, ¿eh?

-Yo también quiero verla Gaara- dijo Temari

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Adelante

Camine hacia mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude. Que molesto ¿Cómo invitaría a Haruno-san a cenar? No quería que ella se sintiera incomoda conmigo por saber que tengo dinero. Aunque es la primera vez padre no ha pasado toda la cena criticando mis acciones, esto a sido lo más cercano a una cena que he tenido en mi vida. Creo que el hecho de que yo hable con una chica lo calma.

Me quedé pensando en eso un rato hasta que una de las criadas me avisó que ya mi baño estaba preparado.

Luego de bañarme decidí acostarme a dormir. Me pregunté como me iría en la escuela mañana.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Me desperté temprano como siempre y fui a la escuela. Todos pasaban a mi lado y unos cuantos me señalaban y susurraban algunas cosas. Trato de no prestarles demasiada atención pero a cualquier persona le afectaría estar en esta situación. Probablemente el chisme de que le di una cachetada a Sasuke se comenzó a esparcir por toda la escuela, justo lo que me faltaba, más odio de la gente.

Empecé a caminar más rápido, quería llegar al salón y esperar en mi asiento a que comenzara la clase leyendo pero terminé chocando con alguien, no lo detallé muy bien pero vi su cabello rojo

-Discúlpame Sabaku-san- fue mi primera reacción mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada

-¿Sabaku-san?

Cuando subí la mirada me di cuenta de que no podía ser el, era mucho más alto y no llevaba anteojos.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome

Era muy apuesto, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en la escuela.

-Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sa…Sakura, Haruno Sakura- dije tartamudeando un poco

-Que lindo nombre, casi tan lindo como la persona que lo posee-dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla

-A…arigato-dije tratando de no sonrojarme

Seguí caminando a su lado el resto del camino. Desde hace tiempo que no hablaba con nadie camino a la escuela, hacía el camino mucho más agradable, la gente aún me seguía mirando pero al menos no tenía que seguirme preocupando por ellos.

Hablamos muy poco antes de llegar, pero parecía un chico simpático y tenía una mirada muy profunda. Tengo que admitirlo, me pareció muy lindo y encantador, pero un chico como el seguramente tendría una novia. No estaba segura, pero no se lo preguntaría, ya es suficientemente vergonzoso pensar en ello como para de hecho hacerlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Pase con la limusina parte del camino a la escuela como siempre. Esta vez la compartí con mis hermanos porque ellos insistieron en ver a la "pequeña niña pelirrosa" como la llamaban. No tomé demasiado interés en lo que decían. Estaba muy ocupado escuchando música

-Ya es hora de que dejes de escuchar ese griterío que llamas música, Gaara

-Hn- le respondí volteando los ojos

-Interpretaré tu hn como un si Temari puedes cambiarla

Temari pidió al chofer que fuera cambiando las estaciones, ya que en el auto solo había cds de metal y punk rock, hasta que al fin encontró una de su agrado.

-Amo esta canción

-¿No es esa la canción del opening de un animé?-preguntó Kankuro

-Si, me encanta esa serie

_Kiss Kiss Fall in Love…_

…

_(_A/N: Inicio del Opening de la serie Ouran High School Host Club, si no la han visto se las recomiendo)

-Ya es suficiente, Temari

-¿Qué cosa? No te escucho- dijo ella subiéndole más el volumen, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, planeaba matarme, eso es seguro, esperaba que me lanzara a la calle con la esperanza de no tener que seguirla escuchando

-¡Ya detenla Temari! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!-grité

Odio esas estúpidas canciones que hablan de romance y las odio aún más cuando las canta mi hermana.

-No la quitaré solo porque tu quieres, pero si le puedo bajar el volumen

-Gracias- dije en tono sarcástico

Me irrité, me puse los audífonos de mi iPod con todo el volumen que pude ponerle, si me dañaba los tímpanos me estaban haciendo un favor. Puse lo primero que pude encontrar Lordi. Miré hacia la ventana para no avergonzarme de ver a mi hermana cantando en voz alta esa estúpida canción usando su celular como micrófono mientras Kankuro se reía y la imitaba.

En ese momento vi algo que no esperaba, Sakura estaba caminando hacia la escuela con Sasori.

_They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me Smiling Jack  
They prayed to the heavens above  
That I would never ever come back_

Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep...

_(Me llamaban el delantal de cuero  
Me llamaban Jack el Sonriente  
Rezaron mas arriba de los cielos  
Para que nunca pudiera volver_

¿Puedes oir como gritan los niños?  
Gritos de horror como un corte profundo de serrucho)

…

Genial, la canción de Blood Red Sandman me recordaba a Sasori, mi canción y mi asesino en serie favoritos de todos los tiempos arruinados en un solo momento, que suerte tan asquerosa.

-Imposible- pensé en voz alta

-¿Qué es imposible?- pregunto Temari deteniendo su lastimoso acto

-No es nada

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada que te importe

Kankuro me quito de la ventana y vio a Sakura pasando cerca de nosotros mientras esperábamos a que cambiara la luz del semáforo.

-Esa es la chica pelirrosa- dijo el

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, reconocería ese cabello y ese rostro en cualquier lado

-Ah, es ella ¡Kawaiiii!, Tienes muy buen gusto hermanito

-¿Y con quiñen camina?

-¿Es ese su novio?

-Se ve que sonríe por algo que el dice

-Lo siento Gaara

-Si lo siento también

-No me importa- les dije

-Me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte- agregó Temari

Ignore su comentario, claro que lo ha visto antes pero no quería que fuera corriendo a saludarlo.

Si me molesta un poco que la única persona amable de la escuela saliera con el idiota de Sasori pero realmente yo no tenía nada que reprocharle a penas la conocía.

-Bueno, aún tienes oportunidad, ya sabes que le gustan los pelirrojos- dijo Kankuro riéndose

Mi hermano es realmente contradictorio, suerte que no estoy enamorado de ella, esa clase de comentario podría destrozar a alguien, aunque no sea hecho con tan malas intenciones, y pensar que lo dijo después de decir lo siento… que absurdo.

-Ella no me ve de esa manera ni yo a ella, solo la acompañe después del conservatorio porque ya se le había hecho tarde y no quería caminar sola de noche

-Con que eso era así, pensé que te gustaba

-No me gusta, es solo una compañera de clases

-Así que… ¿no te molesta que salga con ella?

-Como si ella te fuera a prestar atención teniendo un novio tan apuesto como ese chico- dijo Temari

Solo quería terminar con esto rápido, le pedí al chofer que cruzara en una de las calles para llegar a un punto en donde nadie me pudiera ver para bajar ahí y hacer como que estuve caminando todo ese tiempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

Cuando llegué a la escuela y me bajé del auto de Itachi vi a Sakura llegando a la puerta. No quiero creer que ella esté saliendo con alguien, tengo que averiguar quien es.

-Buenos días Sasori. Hola Pequeño cerezo en flor- dijo Itachi mientras los saludaba con la mano

-Hola comadreja- dijo ella devolviendo el saludo y sacando su lengua

Lo del cerezo en flor ya lo sabía, Sakura fue mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños, ella e Itachi siempre se llevaron bien… ¿pero que pasó con el otro saludo? Lo miré sorprendido y el me entendió automáticamente.

-Si lo conozco, es nuevo en la escuela, está en mi clase y se unirá al equipo de fútbol

-Y…

-Y no sale con Sakura-chan

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ayer hablé con el mientras estábamos en la discoteca y habló de que las chicas de Konoha eran bonitas pero que aún no tenía una específica preferida.

-Parece que la consiguió

-Puede que si, puede que no, le gusta coquetear con todas las chicas que encuentra

-No permitiré que ese chico tenga a Sakura-chan

-Como quieras


	4. Trabajos Escolares

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela encontré a Itachi y Sasuke. No pude evitar reír un poco en mis adentros cuando vi la expresión de celos de Sasuke. Pero me sorprendí de que Itachi conociera a Sasori, pero el me dijo luego que ellos están en la misma clase y además tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar en una reunión del equipo de fútbol.

A penas estábamos a la mitad del pasillo de entrada cuando me encontré con Sabaku-san.

-Nos vemos Akasuna-senpai. ¡Sabaku-san, espérame!- grité mientras corría hacia donde estaba él

-Ohayou gozaimazu- dijo el en su característico tono monótono

-Ohayou Sabaku-san

-No sabía que salías con Sasori

-No lo hago, lo conocí en camino a la escuela. Espera, ¿lo conoces?

-Se podría decir que si

-¿El es el Sasori del que me hablaste?

-Si

-Parece imposible. No lo conozco mucho pero no se ve capaz de hacer algo así

-Las apariencias engañan

-Es bueno saberlo. Quería agradecerte de nuevo por acompañarme ayer. Lamento haber sido una molestia

-No fue nada

-¿Irás al conservatorio hoy también?

-No creo que lo haga

-De acuerdo, pero si al final lo haces podemos ir juntos, ¿Te parece?

-Está bien

-Por cierto, ¿que instrumento tocas?

-Principalmente guitarra eléctrica, pero también toco acústica, batería, bajo y algo de piano, no demasiado bien que digamos

-Bastante impresionante, yo toco piano, como te puedes haber dado cuenta ayer, violín, flauta y guitarra, pero aún no soy tan buena tocándola

-Toma su tiempo aprender

-Quizás me puedas ayudar

-Bien- dijo él si mucho ánimo encogiéndose de hombros

Creo que no le caigo muy bien, es una lástima, no debería molestarlo tan a menudo, terminara por odiarme.

Camine con el hasta el salón sin hablar hasta que al fin nos separamos para que cada quién tomará asiento.

-Ohayou Sakura-chan- dijo una voz familiar detrás de mi

-Ohayou

Que raro, Tenten me estaba saludando. No me había hablado desde hace años. Supuse que sería por lo de esta mañana.

-Te vi caminando con un chico, ¿así que al final Sasuke-kun se rindió?

¡Que directa! Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, llevaba años sin hablarme y ahora solo lo hacía para enterarse de un chisme. Realmente algunas mujeres son una cosa seria.

-No se Tenten, pero ese chico no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, nos conocimos hoy

-¿Ah no? Es que se veían muy felices juntos

-Es un chico divertido, eso es todo

-Ya veo- dijo mientras se alejaba

Seguro que alguien la había mandado a preguntar. Supuse que serían las ponzoñosas fangirls de Sasuke preguntándose si tendrían oportunidad, ¡que molestas!

El día transcurrió igual que siempre hasta la hora de la clase de biología. La profesora Tsunade se veía de mal humor; todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-Buenos días jóvenes

-Buenos días profesora Tsunade

No había terminado de regresar a su estado de ánimo normal mientras escribía la clase en la pizarra cuando un enorme avión de papel le cayó en al cabeza.

-¿A quién pertenece este avión?- dijo la profesora sujetando el papel

Nadie respondió

-Es en serio, más vale que aparezca un culpable- dijo ella mientras miraba detenidamente el avión, hasta que encontró la escritura "Naruto"

-Joven Uzumaki, podría leer esta nota en voz alta por favor

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Naruto mirando preocupado hacia la parte de atrás del salón

-A mí si me parece una buena idea

-No creo que lo sea- dijo un chico de cabello castaño en la parte de atrás del salón-Es mío profesora discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar, ¿me lo puede devolver?

-Me temo que no Inuzuka, no antes de que usted y Uzumaki lean la nota en voz alta en frente de todo el salón

-No es nada importante, es solo un mal chiste- dijo Kiba preocupado mientras se acercaba para tomar el avión de la mano de la profesora

-Puede ser que nos haga gracia, ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos? ¿quieren que Inuzuka y Uzumaki lean su nota amorosa?

Hubo varias risas entre los del salón, los únicos que no se rieron fueron Gaara, Hinata y los muchachos cuyos rostros mostraban demasiada preocupación como para reírse.

-"Hey Naruto, ¿no crees que a la profesora Tsunade se le notan más las arrugas cuando está de mal humor? También se ve medio ojerosa, ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá hecho anoche con el profesor Jiraiya? No importa cuanto lo niegue sabemos que tienen un romance secreto… Atentamente Kiba"- la leyeron los dos al unísono

El rostro de la profesora se enrojeció de furia. Nadie se atrevió a reírse.

-Ya veo que de esto es lo que hablan los muchachos. Pero si tienen tanto tiempo libre para esta clase de cosas creo que debería asignar un trabajo para la próxima semana, para estar segura de que tengan algo que hacer el fin de semana

Todos miraron con desprecio a Kiba y Naruto

-Bien hecho usuratonkashi

-El trabajo será en parejas. Tendrán que construir un modelo del cuerpo humano con todos sus órganos, por cada detalle que falte les bajaré un punto

Comenzó a haber un poco de ruido mientras todos hablaban con sus amigos para escoger su pareja. Sasuke se acercó a mi para ver si yo quería ponerme con el y justo antes de poder darle mi respuesta la profesora se levantó de su asiento con la carpeta de asistencia en su mano.

-Y yo escogeré a las parejas. ¿No se los había mencionado?

Escuche a Karin e Ino diciendo una y otra vez "Por favor con Sasuke" mientras cruzaban los dedos.

-Para empezar Inuzuka con Tenpin Juugo y Uzumaki con Hōzuki Suigetsu

Podría jurar que Naruto y Kiba sudaban frío cuando voltearon a ver a dos de los chicos más rudos del salón, ellos son del tipo que cuando los ves casi puedes escuchar la canción de Bad to the Bone. Nadie se les acerca ni siquiera a 2 metros, la leyenda dice que el último que se acerco a ellos fue colgado de sus calzoncillos a una de las rejas en la azotea de la escuela donde estudiaban antes y lo dejaron ahí colgado mirando a su muerte todo un fin de semana completo hasta la mañana del lunes, al final lo bajaron pero el chico nunca volvió a ser el mismo y no regresó a la escuela.

-Hyuuga Neji con Kistzune Karin (a/n: Significa zorra en japonés lol)

-¿Qué?, Profesora, tiene que estar bromeando, ¿Por qué no me pone mejor con la pared o con alguien en coma? Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de esos dos me ayudaría más que ese espantapájaros y me causarían menos problemas- dijo Neji

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Que duro, Neji me estaba cayendo cada día mejor

-¡Oye!

-Tú no digas nada cosa fea

-Ustedes dos, ya basta, el objetivo de esto es que socialicen con un nuevo compañero, cambien sus grupos de siempre y que todo el salón sea más unido

-Lo que quiere es hacernos la vida imposible- susurro Neji, pero lo pude escuchar claramente porque estaba detrás de el

-Yamanaka Ino con Aburame Shino

-Eww me pegaran los piojos- gritó Ino con una voz terriblemente aguda

-Para empezar los piojos son parásitos, y dudo que mis insectos se te fueran a acercar a ellos no les gusta la basura. Aunque si tengo unas cuantas cucarachas, puede ser que te guste tener una reunión familiar

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no morirme de risa pero no pude soportarlo mucho y deje salir una carcajada. Ino se me quedó mirando con desprecio e increíblemente Shino me sonrió.

-Hokkyoku-Guma Tenten con Nara Shikamaru (n/a: No, este no es el verdadero apellido de Tenten, es el romaji de oso polar, es un apellido inventado para que no se viera raro tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Tenten tiene varias alusiones los osos, escogí el polar :D)

-¿Por qué siempre me toca con una chica?

-El hecho que sea una chica no tiene nada que ver, idiota- le gritó Tenten

-Hyuuga Hinata con Rock Lee

-Trabajemos juntos, por favor

-Con gusto- dijo ella tímidamente

Así siguieron haciéndose las parejas, ninguna tan absurda como las anteriores pero había unas cuantas divertidas. Pero aún no mencionaban mi nombre.

-Haruno Sakura con… Uchiha Sasuke

-¡Si!

-Oh, no cometí un error, que sea con Sabaku no Gaara

-¿Qué?- gritó Sasuke claramente contrariado

-Akimichi Chouji aún sigue de reposo, ¿no?

-Si, aún casi ni se puede levantar de su cama- dijo Shikamaru

-En ese caso luego le daré otro trabajo a el. Haremos un grupo de tres en ese caso. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara

-Yo lo haré solo profesora- dijo Sabaku-san

-Lo siento pero es demasiado para una sola persona, además de que el que me entregue un trabajo individual será reprobado, y este trabajo vale el 60% de la calificación del mes, así que más les vale hacer un buen trabajo de equipo

Pobre Gaara, se que Sasuke y yo no somos sus personas favoritas, ¿Qué estará pensando en este momento?. Lo miré por un momento hasta que el se dio cuenta y miró hacia mi y tuve que voltear lo más rápido que pude.

En ese momento Sasuke se acerco a mí y apoyo sus manos sobre mi mesa quedando a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Es el destino Sakura, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?

-¿Será por que no es cierto?

-Solo dale una oportunidad a nuestra relación, estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás

-Ya yo se la di, Sasuke, esto es solo un trabajo para la escuela, hablaremos solo lo estrictamente necesario, ni creas que esto hará que salga contigo

-Al menos admites que quieres hablar conmigo, eso es un avance

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Porque se lo que quiero y hago lo que sea para conseguirlo

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero lamentablemente tú ya no eres lo que yo quiero

Me preguntaba si la palabra "mentira" estaría escrita en mi rostro en ese momento, pero mantuve mi convicción sin dejarlo ver ni un rastro de duda.

-Eso cambiara muy pronto, pequeña Sakura

-No lo creo pequeño Sasuke. Ahora ve a sentarte antes de que la profesora borre el pizarrón.

-Te veo en el almuerzo

-En tus sueños

-Definitivamente estarás en mis sueños esta noche

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Sakura se que quedó mirando por un momento. Me di cuenta desde el principio, esas orbes verdes son mucho más poderosas de lo que ella cree, pero no voltee sino hasta después y ella giro la cabeza y trató de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Las chicas realmente son muy raras.

Ahora está hablando con Sasuke, nadie me ha contado que pasó entre ellos, pero parece que a el realmente le gusta ella, y creo que es reciproco, pero hay algo en los ojos de ella cuando lo menciona, brillan como si su corazón ardiera en llamas pero también se puede ver mucha tristeza, ¿Qué le habrá hecho el para que ella actúe así con el?

Si a el no le importara ella no se habría tomado la molestia de llenar de pánico la mitad de la escuela con sus amenazas para que todos se mantuvieran lejos de ella. De hecho es bastante patético, ni vive ni la deja vivir, parecen una de esas tontas comedias románticas en la que el chico muestra interés pero la chica aparenta que lo odia para ocultar sus sentimientos. Aburrido.

Y ahora tendré que pasar el fin de semana siendo la tercera rueda de la bicicleta, muriéndome del hastío viendo la estúpida y empalagosa escena de amor de secundaria que dura años para formarse y tres meses para romperse.

Al menos ya no soy la persona más odiada del salón. Esch esta clase se está haciendo eterna, quiero ir a almorzar ahora necesito caminar, estoy harto de estar sentado.

Seguí copiando todo lo que la profesora ponía en el pizarrón… que era mucho por cierto…;vieja bruja. Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre

-Aleluya

Me fui lo más rápido que pude a caminar por el campus antes de ir al comedor, quería estirar las piernas, tener algo de aire libre y así podía echarles un vistazo a algunos de los clubes que tenían reuniones.

Pase por la cancha de tenis, de básquetbol, fútbol, béisbol, voleibol, y nada me llamaba la atención. ¿No habría en esta escuela un club de lectura? Algo para mí, lo que sea para quitarme a mi padre de encima, ya estaba a punto de rendirme cuando escuche algo que venía del auditorio. Solo me logre asomar un poco por la puerta para que no se dieran cuenta. Parece que la escuela estaba montando un musical. Que tontería. La música es para sentirla no para exagerarla con una serie de bailes sin sentido.

Seguí caminando pero choqué contra alguien.

-Disculpame

-No importa- dije

Mire a la persona que había chocado conmigo, Sakura, parece que me la encuentro en todos lados, un día de estos toparé con ella en mi sopa.

-No sabía que te gustaba el teatro

-No soy fan

-Entra conmigo, aunque sea por un momento, quiero ver como va todo

-¿Estás en el club de teatro?

-No, soy un poco tímida para esa clase de cosas, prefiero estar tras bambalinas

-Tras bambalinas ¿eh?- _Esto era justo lo que necesitaba, es perfecto. Seré miembro de un club y solo tendré que manejar luces o cargar cosas. Lo que sea por no volver a Ouran- _¿y cual es tu trabajo?

-Estoy ayudando al profesor Ebisu a arreglar los libretos y para buscar a las personas perfectas para cada papel

-¿Para eso no se debería audicionar?

-Según el profesor Ebisu, cada persona está destinada a un papel, pero los seres humanos somos demasiado tercos al momento de verlos, entonces mi trabajo es conseguir a lo que el llama "LA" persona que debe hacer el papel

-Que locura

-Bastante- dijo ella riéndose- Pero es un buen pasatiempo y me ayuda a conocer gente

-Supongo que sí

-¿Entramos?

-Si, seguro

Estaba abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Sakura cuando sonó el primer timbre.

-No me había percatado de que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo aquí

-Yo tampoco. Vamos a almorzar rápido, con algo de suerte ya Sasuke-kun se fue al otro patio con sus fangirls

Ahí estaba otra vez, pero ahora cuando decía fangirls podía reconocer el odio en sus ojos. No pensé que Sakura fuera capaz de odiar a alguien. Pero creo que hay muchas cosas que se esconden detrás de esa sonrisa.


	5. Conoce al Equipo

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Corrimos hacia el comedor lo más rápido que pudimos. En ese momento ella se volteó me sonrió de nuevo

-Run Forrest Run - dijo ella

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, hacia un tiempo que ni siquiera hacia el más mínimo gesto de ese tipo.

-That kid sure is a running Fool. - Le respondí

-Stupid is…

-…As stupid does- dije yo completando su oración

Ella soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Es una de mis películas favoritas

-También la mía

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba?

-Te ves como el tipo de chico que ama Forrest Gump

-¿Puedes ver que película le gusta a las personas con solo verlas?

-Se podría decir que sí

-Eres medio rara

-Lo sé

-No estás mal

-¿Esa es tu forma extraña de decir que te agrado?-dijo ella mientras llegábamos a la puerta del comedor

Me encogí de hombros. No era un si ni un no, era un tal vez, a mi manera. Ella me sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de mí

Comimos casi sin probar los alimentos, teníamos diez minutos para comer e irnos a clases.

En el camino de regreso al salón estábamos demasiado llenos como para correr, y teníamos algo de tiempo así que aprovechamos la calma para caminar tranquilamente. Además de que si nos atrapaban corriendo perderíamos más tiempo.

-Tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Qué paso entre Uchiha-san y tu?

-No pensé que preguntaras eso

-No tienes que responder, solo tenía curiosidad

-No importa. La verdad es que es un poco vergonzoso, tal vez te cuente luego

-Está bien

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Temía que el me preguntara eso, aún no estoy precisamente lista para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Me quedé mirando hacia el suelo por un momento y luego lo miré de nuevo y le sonreí

-Tu sonrisa es falsa, ¿no es cierto?

No tengo idea de cómo lo supo pero…

-Yo se lo que es tener que fingir una sonrisa, desde hace años que no sonrío de verdad, lo más cercano fue casi una mueca, hace solo un momento

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, no le diré a nadie

Gaara me leyó completamente como un libro, hay algo raro en ese chico, es mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

Entramos al salón y la clase ya había empezado.

-Gomenasai Iruka-sensei

-Lo dejaré pasar por alto esta vez pero que no se repita

-Seguro- dijo Gaara seriamente

Me senté lo más rápido que pude pero ya podía escuchar a las personas susurrar detrás de mí.

-Te dije que no salía con el chico de último año, sale con el nuevo

-Así que señorita Perfección se había escapado de la clase con el metalero, quien sabe que habrán hecho por ahí

-Ese chico le dio drogas a Sakura-chan, estoy segura

Estaba segura de que Gaara también los oía, pero a el no parecía importarle. Parece que o no se percataran o no les importaba el hecho de que los estaba escuchando.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

-Ya viste Sasuke-kun, parece que a Sakura-chan le gustan solo los pelirrojos, parece que tendrás que teñirte el cabello dattebayo

-Cállate Naruto

-Pero Sasuke, si no haces algo pronto Sakura-chan terminara saliendo con ese tipo dattebayo

-Ya lo se

-Sasuke… ¿quieres que lo golpee por ti?-dijo Neji

-Si lo haces Sakura sabrá que te mandé yo y no me volverá a hablar

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Aprovecharé el tiempo que podré estar con ella haciendo el trabajo para Tsunade-sensei. De alguna manera la impresionare

-Pero Sabaku-san también estará ahí

-No me importa, así sean 30 segundos sin el tengo que ganar a Sakura

-Tu tono… ha cambiado

-¿A que te refieres?

-Siempre hablabas de Sakura-chan casi como un capricho, y lo hacías de manera egoísta y egocéntrica pero ahora casi parece como si realmente te importara dattebayo

-Cuando Sakura era mi fangirl ella estaba siempre a mi lado, no importa que tan mal la tratara o con cuantas chicas saliera, siempre que regresaba ella estaba ahí, era algo ya dado a lo que le daba poca importancia porque pensé que nunca cambiaría, pero ella se hartó de mí después de ese día. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que realmente me gustaba hablar con ella y que abrazarla a ella era diferente que abrazar a cualquier otra chica… ella es especial

-Así que ahora la quieres de regreso

-No solo eso, tampoco quiero que salga con ese idiota Sasori, no dejaré que ningún chico la lastime

-Pero ya tú la lastimaste

-Eso ya no importa, no puedo permitir que eso pase otra vez

-Lo has intentado todo, ¿no deberías rendirte? Hay otros peces en el mar

-No entiendo, ahora quieres que Sasuke sea un zoofilico

-No lo tomes literal imbécil, es una metáfora

-Si claro una metásforica, claro… entiendo dattebayo

-Olvídalo, sigo diciendo que mi perro tiene más cerebro que tu

-No importa lo que hago ella sigue ignorándome, no entiendo porque, ¿acaso no ve que soy el chico más popular de la escuela?

-¿Vas a seguir así?

-No se puede evitar hablar de ello si se tiene este físico

-Sasuke-teme

-Ash ya se que tengo que cambiar, pero denme tiempo. La cosa es con calma

-Ni tanta calma, si no haces algo ella terminara saliendo con otro chico en serio, ¿y entonces que harás? Solo tu puedes cambiar los caminos de tu destino- susurró Neji

-Bien dicho Neji

-Gracias

-¿Les traigo una taza de té y algunas galletas para que sigan la conversación con mas calma?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos

-Si, por favor si es tan amable

-Cállate Usuratonkashi. Iruka-sensei, ellos solo…

-No son solo ellos, usted también Uchiha se quedaran después de clases en detención por no prestar atención a la clase

Idiotas, tenía la esperanza de caminar con Sakura-chan hoy…

La clase siguió, pero de cualquier manera no le presté mucha atención, solo vi un montón de números y los copie en mi cuaderno, espero poder resolver los ejercicios que mandó en mi casa, de todos modos si no entiendo algo se lo preguntaré a Itachi.

Al fin terminó el día y mientras recogía mis cosas tuve una sorpresa bastante agradable.

-Sasuke-kun, quería preguntarte si te puedes reunir el sábado con Sabaku-san y conmigo para hacer el modelo que pidió Tsunade-sensei, creo que pasaremos todo el día en eso. Lleva todos los materiales que puedas, ¿te parece?

-Claro, si quieren pueden reunirse en mi casa

-Perfecto, le avisaré a Sabaku-san- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente para luego voltear y caminar hacia la puerta

No dejaré que se vaya tan fácil. La alcance sin mucha dificultad y tomé su brazo haciendo que ella se detuviera

-Sasuke por favor suéltame

-Sakura-chan, no te pido demasiado, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, solo una sola para demostrarte que yo no soy el patán que tú crees

-Tus palabras ya no cuentan Sasuke, por favor déjame ir- dijo ella mirando al suelo

Deje ir su brazo y ella automáticamente lo puso detrás de su espalda.

-Ya me tengo que ir

-Nos vemos mañana, te pido que por favor te sientes conmigo

-Ya veremos ¿si?

-Eso es suficiente- le dije con una sonrisa

No es que no me agrade la atención de chicas como Karin e Ino pero es solo que se vuelven aburridas después de un rato, soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de que ella era la única para mi, y lo soy aun más por portarme como un imbécil con ella pensando que a ella le seguía gustando el Sasuke casanova

Ella me sonrió… quizás aún tenga una oportunidad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Honestamente, no se porque le sonreí, solo tuve la necesidad de hacerlo por un momento. No es como en los viejos tiempos… pero se parece mucho, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto. No quiero regresar a ser igual, a derretirme porque el me diga hola, desmayarme porque dijo mi nombre con esa voz gruesa e irresistible que solo el tiene y llorar de la felicidad porque sus labios rozaron los míos.

Sakura ¿en que estás pensando? Quisiera estudiar en otra clase o tener cualquier excusa para no verlo, nunca lo voy a poder olvidar si el sigue aquí. Lo odio lo odio lo odio… ¿Por qué sigo pensando en el de esa manera? Cada vez es menos pero ahora… ahora ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?

Sasuke-baka te olvidaré, así sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Pensé mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, pero de repente alguien me jaló por brazo y me llevo hacia un pasillo con un punto ciego al final, estaba un poco más oscuro que el resto de la escuela, parecía que algunas de las lámparas habían hecho corto circuito y las únicas luces provenían del pasillo anterior y de algunas lámparas al final del pasillo.

No veía el rostro de la persona que me llevó hasta ahí pero en cuanto puso su brazo apoyándolo en la pared a la altura de mi cara no pude resistirlo más.

-Óigame quien quiera que sea, será mejor que se aleje de mí, sé artes marciales y no tengo miedo de usarlas

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos Sakura-Chan? Hn

Debí haberlo sabido. Ese hn es inimitable; lo reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo. El siempre se ponía en esa posición acorralándome en la pared.

-No los trato así, pero de nuevo, mis amigos no me dejan contra la pared

-Eso me hace sentir especial hn- dijo el en tono sarcástico

-Me alegro pero ahora me puedes dejar ir

-Seguro, pero recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste ayer hn

-Huh?

-Dijiste que me dejarías acompañarte, y te dije que quería mostrarte algo hn

-No se si eso sea muy buena idea

-Vamos, déjame llevarte a tu casa, no muerdo

-¿Para que quieres caminar si tienes auto?

-Se que no aceptarías ir en el auto conmigo, y casi nunca lo traigo a la escuela, luego cuando salgo lo encuentro todo lleno de huellas de losers que nunca han visto un Aston martin hn

-Buen punto

-¿Entonces irás conmigo? ¿Hn?

-Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto?

-Bien dicho hn

Deidara es dulce en un extraño sentido de la palabra, sé que no es una mala persona, así que… ¿que más da? Es mejor que caminar sola

El se separó de mi y camino hacia el pasillo principal y se quedó parado allí extendiendo su mano y sonriendo. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello rubio y sus orbes azul rey brillaban tanto que cualquier fangirl se hubiera desmayado en este momento.

Solo faltaba un poco de brisa en su cabello y la escena parecería sacada de una novela romántica para mujeres, me reí mientras me imaginaba a Deidara con la camisa abierta sobre un caballo al lado de una chica, muy al estilo de Fabio.

Caminé hacia el y su sonrisa se amplió.

No habíamos terminado de llegar a la salida cuando escuchamos unos gritos detrás de nosotros.

-Hey Deidara- gritó una voz masculina

Todo el equipo de fútbol (soccer) se había acercado a nosotros. No pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada

-Deidara tenemos práctica hoy, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Itachi, con una voz diferente a su usual tono monótono, parecía un poco amargado

-Lo siento chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer primero y luego voy con ustedes

-Lo que sea puede esperar

-No, no puede esperar. Llevaré a Sakura-chan a su casa

-Tomaras mucho tiempo, ya se que no trajiste tu auto

-¿Por qué no la llevas tu, Itachi?... Por cierto, Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hoshikagi Kisame

-Haruno Sakura, un placer.- dije dándole la mano

-Parece que conoces muy bien a Deidara, ¿no? Haruno-san- dijo un chico pelirrojo

-Hola de nuevo Akasuna-senpai. Pues, si lo conozco desde hace algunos años

-Se ve tan linda cuando nos llama senpais- dijo un chico de cabello negro con una venda en su ojo izquierdo- A ver… di Uchiha-senpai

-¿Uchiha-senpai?- dije yo un poco contrariada

-Kawaiiii, linda pequeña señorita Haruno- dijo el abrazándome fuertemente y levantándome del suelo

-Madara, ya es suficiente- dijo Deidara

-No- dijo el apretándome con más fuerza. – Es mi linda pequeña señorita Haruno

Estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire cuando Itachi me separó de el tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo con una mano

-Ya deja las tonterías, Madara

-Tobi es un buen chico

-¡Deja de llamarte a ti mismo Tobi!

-Pfff... ¡Que aguafiestas!

-Déjalo llamarse a si mismo Tobi, Itachi. Si eso lo hace feliz. Además me hace reír a mí

-¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes, Kisame?- dijo suspirando y bajándolo al suelo

-Patán- dijo el chico acariciándose el cuello

-¿Quieres repetirlo?

-Patán patán patán patán patán patán patán patán patán patán patán… ah si y lo olvidaba… patán

-OH ahora lo vas a tener, veremos como dices patán sin dientes

No sabía que esta clase de cosas pasaban en el equipo de fútbol, los demás los miraban sin mucho ánimo, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados al hecho de que ellos pelearan

-Ya basta- gritó un chico de cabello naranja y con varios piercings en las orejas, uno en la nariz y uno en la ceja (no le podía dejar tantos piercings como en el manga, es mucho ya con lo que le estoy poniendo) que venía corriendo hacia ellos- No puede ser que me quede veinte minutos más en el salón organizando las cosas para mañana y los encuentre peleando de nuevo

Una chica de cabello azul y un broche de flor blanco en su cabello lo seguía de cerca. Y llegó hacia donde estábamos nosotros casi sin aire

-Pein, ¿Qué pasó? Empezaste a correr como desquiciado de repente- dijo la chica

-Lo siento, tuve que detener a esos idiotas otra vez

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriéndole de manera tierna

-En un momento nos vamos, ¿si?- dijo el chico sonrojado

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunté a Deidara en un susurro

-Esos son Samsara Pein (N/A: por los otros nombres del Rin'negan, ojo de metempsicosis o Samsara) el capitán del equipo de soccer y presidente de nuestra clase. Y Washi Konan (N/A: es un tipo de papel tradicional japonés) la vicepresidenta de la clase, también conocida como el amo… digo novia de Pein

-No parece el típico chico que esperarías que fuera el presidente de la clase

-Si lo conocieras mejor lo sabrías, el tipo es un demonio mandón con calificaciones perfectas

-¿Y porque eso de el amo?

-Mira como lo controla, una sola sonrisa y ya calmo toda su ira

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno… quería dejarlo en alguna parte de suspenso… pero por ahora no hay nada… más adelante viene lo mejor! Solo esperen un poco más**

**Dejen sus reviews… más adelante seguiré escribiendo más detalles sobre las parejas y luego haré una votación para ver con quién se queda Sakura. Por ahora no digan su favorito porque falta mucho que desarrollar, solo díganme sus opiniones y que quisieran que pasara…**

**Por cierto aquellos que siguen la historia de Mi Verdadero Amor, de verdad discúlpenme por no haberla actualizado en un tiempo. Es que estoy un poco bloqueada con esa, pero disfruten de esta mientras tanto. Muy pronto compensaré el tiempo perdido…**


	6. Castigos poco usuales

**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo**

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

-Esos son Pein el capitán del equipo de soccer y presidente de nuestra clase. Y Konan la vicepresidenta de la clase, también conocida como el amo… digo novia de Pein hn

-¿El amo?

-Mira como lo controla, una sola sonrisa y ya calmo toda su ira hn

-¿Acaso es tan mala?

-No para nada, de hecho es muy amable. Pero es gracioso que ella lo controle como ficha de ajedrez después de que el pasara tantos años diciendo que ninguna chica jamás lo doblegaría hn

-Así es el amor, supongo

-Puede ser hn- dijo el sonriéndome

De repente ella miró hacia nosotros y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quién es esta encantadora chica?

-Es la linda pequeña señorita Haruno

-Deja de decir eso, Madara hn

-Haruno Sakura- dije extiendo mi mano y le sonreí. No tengo idea de porque lo hice pero creo que su sonrisa hace eso

-Que graciosa, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad

-Pein, ¿nos vamos?

-En un segundo, Konan

-¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes los detuvo?

-¿Acaso estás loco? Esos desgraciados pts pegan arrc#mn#3 duro. El clan Uchiha es conocido por su conocimiento en artes marciales- dijo un chico de cabello gris y ojos púrpura

-Yo lo haría, pero no pagaré los gastos de hospital. Y no me refiero a los de ellos me refiero a los míos, no quiero estar cerca de Madara o Itachi cuando pierdan el control, no soy inmortal ¿sabes?- dijo el chico con el tapaboca

-¿Qué hay de ti Zetsu?

No me había percatado que había un chico en la parte de atrás. De cabello verde y ojos amarillo brillante.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué conmigo?- dijo mientras mordía unas gomitas en forma de gusanos

-¿Por qué no detuviste la pelea?

-Ni pensarlo, estaba muy interesante para perdérsela, quería verlos patearse el trasero

-Necesito más paciencia… solo un poco más- dijo el chico de cabello naranja acariciándose las sienes

Pobre… tiene que lidiar con un equipo bastante problemático

-Itachi-Kun, Uchiha-senpai… creo que deberían colaborar un poco más con Samsara-senpai, el se esfuerza mucho para que todo esté en orden y ustedes no se lo están haciendo fácil-sonrisa- Por favor dejen de pelear- dije bajando un poco la cabeza

-¡Kawaiii! linda pequeña señorita Haruno le prometo que no peleare más con Itachi

-Seguro, gracias por hacernos ver eso Sakura- dijo Itachi mirando hacia otro lado, parecía un poco sonrojado, pero debe haber sido mi imaginación

-¿No quieres venir algún día a los entrenamientos?- dijo Pein rogándome con los ojos que fuera

-Ven por favor, Sakura-Chan será divertido hn

-Pero tengo que ir a mi casa

-¡Vamos! Es solo un par de horas, luego te llevamos a tu casa hn

-Linda pequeña señorita Haruno. No sea una aguafiestas como Itachi

-Itachi no es un aguafiestas-le respondí algo irritada- Está bien

-¡Siii! Estas cosas le pasan solo a los buenos chicos, no como Itachi

-Ya déjame en paz

-¿Segura que quieres venir? Te vas a aburrir viendo a un montón de muchachos corriendo de un lado a otro

-Yo se de fútbol Itachi, con algo de suerte puedo revisar sus estrategias y mejorarlas. Y lo que dijiste no tendría sentido en lo absoluto para un chica normal. Vamos, no me hagas tener que retractar mis palabras de que no eres un aguafiestas

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

Cuando sonríe se parece mucho más a Sasuke, pero la versión más adulta, madura y simpática.

-Hay algo que olvide mencionarte, lo que pasa en la práctica del equipo de soccer se queda en la práctica del equipo de soccer- dijo Pein

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya verás

Los muchachos se fueron a cambiar y yo me quedé esperándolos en un banco cerca de la cancha de fútbol.

-Hola Haruno-san- escuché a mi lado

Salté un poco de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos llego ahí sin que me diera cuenta?

-Hola Sabaku-san, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

-Lo mismo debería preguntar yo

-Ayudaré a los muchachos en la práctica de soccer. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estaba viendo algunos de los anuncios de los clubes y encontré algo que es perfecto para mí

-¿Si? ¿Qué club escogiste?

-No es tanto como un club, es más un evento. La Batalla de Bandas

-¿Tienes una banda?

-Eh… no… pero… eso es un inconveniente del que me estoy ocupando. Empezaré audiciones mañana

-Bien por ti

-Hay algo más que quería preguntarte

-Dime

-¿Quieres ser parte de la banda? O por lo menos ayudarme en las audiciones y eso

-No se, Sabaku-san, no soy muy del tipo rockero

-Yo se que lo tienes dentro de ti, Haruno-san, además tienes una gran voz y debes tener buen odio musical- dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-Es que…

-Por favor Sakura-san, te lo pido, no se a quién más pedirle ayuda

Era la primera vez que Sabaku-san me miraba a los ojos, normalmente estaba mirando al suelo, al cielo, a cualquier lugar menos a mi.

-Está bien

-Gracias- dijo el y podría jurar por un momento que sus ojos brillaron detrás de esas gruesas gafas- Emm yo lamento haberte molestado- dijo regresando a su estado normal sin expresiones y mirando al suelo

-No es ninguna molestia. Pero…

-Hey Sakura-chan- gritó Deidara desde los vestuarios detrás de la cancha

-Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Gaara-kun

-¿Gaara-kun?

-Tu me llamaste Sakura-san, tengo todo el derecho de llamarte Gaara-kun- le dije riendo mientras corría hacia los vestuarios

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Escuché las voces de Deidara y Sakura detrás de la puerta. Antes de pasar. Suspiré… aquí vamos…

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó, no dudé que lo preguntara en cuando viera el traje de marinero.

-Es algo del equipo, luego te explico

**-¿**Estás seguro de que puedo pasar?

-Claro que si, hn. Tienes que ver esto

A penas Sakura pasó quería que me tragara la tierra, fue un mal día para pelear con Madara.

Pero para mi sorpresa ella sonrió, allí estábamos, todo el equipo de soccer vestidos como marineros, bueno menos yo, en lugar de el traje azul marino con blanco, tenía uno completamente blanco acompañado por un sombrero de capitán, con todo y las medallas.

Sinceramente no se de donde saca Pein tanto tiempo libre para organizar toda esta clase de cosas.

**-**Mire señorita Haruno, Tobi es una buena marinera

-Wow Uchiha-senpai… eso es… interesante

Bueno, lo único que me calma es el hecho de que no soy el que lleva el peor traje. Madara lleva uno de marinera con falda y con una peluca con colitas.

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-Verás Haruno-san, en el equipo tenemos una serie de normas que todos deben cumplir, si alguno rompe las reglas tiene cierto castigo. Hoy el castigo es de Madara e Itachi, por pelear. También lo hacemos todos de manera indirecta para demostrar que sus acciones afectan a todos, es parte del trabajo en equipo. Esto hace que todos podamos coexistir de manera pacifica.

-Y es divertido- gritó Kisame- Soy un marinero- cantó riéndose

-Pero los muchachos no lo toman en serio, todo aquí es juego

-Entiendo. Así que por eso querías que viniera

-Pues si, parece que ellos si te escuchan a ti. Además de eso

-Wiiiiiii Marinera Marineraaa

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué Uchiha-senpai es una marinera?

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Pein mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente

-Pero… ¿Por qué no Deidara? Se ve más como una chica

-¡Oye hn!

-Sin ofender

-No es que me quede mal, es solo que no quiero repetir la pesadilla de Barbie Girl hn

-Risas- Aún recuerdo cuando eso pasó. Deidara se veía como una completa niña con ese vestido rosado

Sucedió hace casi seis meses, fue uno de los primeros castigos que nos asignó Pein.

-¿Por qué c0ñ6 tengo que ser yo Ken?- gritó Hidan

-Porque estabas peleando con Deidara- dijo en un tono calmado Pein

-Por lo menos tu no eres Barbie hn-exclamó Deidara-Kakuzu demonios deja de tomar fotos

-¿Sabes lo que pagarían las chicas en Internet por tener fotos de su querido Deidara haciendo crossplay?

-Te mataré hn

-Ya basta, demonios empiecen. Itachi te dije que tú tenías que ser la amiga de Barbie

-Pero no quiero ponerme un ridículo vestido

-¿Por qué c2r4j6 el si puede decir que no?

-No le estoy dando permiso de no hacerlo, pero como el no fue el que peleo no le puedo pedir que haga lo más vergonzoso

-Claro porque para eso estoy yo hn

-Cállate y empieza a cantar de una vez por todas, mi maquillaje se caerá antes de que tu empieces- expuso mi primo en tono entre angustiado y molesto.

-A veces me asustas, Madara, hn

-¿Donde está Zetsu?- gritó Pein

-Aquí estoy- respondió el interpelado

-Deja eso los Ken no comen galletas de animalitos- le espetó Pein

-Pues deberían. Eso explica porque están anatómicamente imperfectos

-Dame eso Zetsu- dijo Pein jalando la caja

-No- dijo Zetsu halándola de vuelta

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

Repitieron una y otra vez eso hasta que la caja se rompió de tanto halarla en dos direcciones opuestas

Fue un momento tipo película en que todo se queda en cámara lenta por un momento

Casi podías escuchar a Deidara gritando NOOOO en una voz grave mientras le caían todas las galletas encima.

-Maldita sea, momento Kodak- grité sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo

-Argn Itachiii

-Risas- Una linda chica grita mi nombre- le grité

-Ya verás

-Sigo esperando escucharte. Vamos yo empiezo… I'm a Barbie Girl!

-Grrr- dijo el y luego empezó a cantar y a bailar sin mucho ánimo

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In my Barbie World_

_Life __in plastic is fantastic_

…

**-**No veo a Barbie muy feliz

-Me las pagaras hn

_You can press my head _–apretándose las mejillas-

_Undress my everywhere –bajándose la tira del hombro del vestido de manera extrañamente coqueta-_

_Imagination, Life is your creation_

Me reí una vez más por el recuerdo. Creo que ha sido una de las veces que más me he reído en mi vida.

-¿Por qué le tenía que contar a Sakura-chan? hn

-Oops se me escapó

-Ya no importa porque ahora está Tobi aquí y el sería una mejor Barbie que Deidara e Itachi juntos- exclamó Madara con suficiencia

-Eso era de lo que quería hablarte Haruno-san. La actitud de Madara nos está empezando a asustar, así que quería saber si de ahora en adelante vendrás a las prácticas no solo para ayudarme con las estrategias sino para ser la chica de los mini musicales- dijo Pein en voz baja

-No estoy segura acerca de eso- respondió Sakura

-Madara está ensuciando el apellido Uchiha- le dije

-Itachi-kun- dijo ella mirándome fijamente

Esas orbes verdes eran irresistibles, ya no podía quitarle la mirada de encima

-Lo haré- dijo ella y me sonrió

Hay pocas cosas que hacen a un Uchiha sacar sus emociones a flor de piel, la muerte de un amigo o familiar, una venganza, enterarse de una traición, tener que hacerle daño a un ser querido así fuera por su bien...el destino de nuestra familia se tiño con sangre durante varios siglos, y una mirada como la de ella, esos ojos llenos de tanto amor.

Si tan solo pudieras ser mía Sakura-chan, te juro que jamás pasarías ningún dolor, te protegería aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de mi primo

-¿Qué?- gritó de nuevo- ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! ¡Ella no está en el equipo!

-Si lo está, es mi nueva asistente. Además sabías que esto pasaría, como si no supieras que nos dábamos cuenta de que peleabas con todos a propósito

-Yo… ¡urg!... Nadie se puede divertir aquí

-Entonces está decidido, Haruno-san, hay un vestuario detrás de la puerta al final de la habitación a la derecha. Allí están todos los trajes de chicas, hay uno extra de marinera además del que está usando Madara

Después de quince minutos ella sacó la cabeza tímidamente del vestuario.

-Etoo… Samsara-senpai, ¿de verdad tengo que usar esto?

-Si Sakura sal

Mi mandíbula se salió de su lugar, ahí estaba ella. Con un traje de marinerita azul, con una minifalda y una camisa ligeramente corta que dejaba ver parte de su perfecto y plano abdomen. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón altos cerrados que se sujetaban y decoraban con una pequeña tira. Todo eso combinado con unas dos colitas.

¿Cómo algo podía ser tan sexy y tierno al mismo tiempo?- pensé mientras ella se trataba de cubrir un poco más bajando mas su falda.

No es que fuera excesivamente corta pero creo que Sakura se sentía incomoda.

-Sa...sa...Sakura- tartamudee

-No Itachi-kun, no me veas así, es muy vergonzoso- dijo completamente roja

Se ve tan tierna, nunca ni en mis sueños más increíbles pensé que vería a Sakura-chan vestida así. No podía evitarlo ahora me sentía más atraído por ella.

-Sakura-chan no seas tonta hn

-Pero… esto es inapropiado, tantos chicos con una sola chica, yo…

-Nadie dijo que tú eras la única

-¿Qué? ¿En ese caso por que me hicieron vestirme así? ¿Por qué no las usaron a ellas?

-Ellas son relleno, nada importantes, además no saben cantar

-¿Qué pasa con que no canten? ¿Y como saben que yo canto?

-Cantar levanta el alma y el espíritu, no se puede hacer playback, si lo hago los muchachos no dejarían de pedirlo para no hacerlo ellos mismos. Y digamos que nos dijo un pajarito

Sakura se acercó a mi y me hizo un gesto como para que bajara la cabeza

-Samsara-senpai esta medio loco, ¿verdad?

Sentir su aliento en mi oído y tenerla tan cerca casi me mata. ¿Qué tiene esta chica para hacer que el frío Uchiha Itachi no sea mas que un perrito faldero al que se le mueve la cola con el solo ver a su ama?

-Un poco… pero es una buena persona- dije en su oído

Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho, detrás de una puerta salieron las dos chicas de mis pesadillas. Molestas, problemáticas, chismosas, lo son todo, menos agradables

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Se preguntaran la razón de todo esto, y realmente es muy sencilla, la canción me da risa y quería imaginar a Itachi vestido de capitán de un barco xD demándenme… pero saben muy bien que le quedaría increíble… además da oportunidad para un poco más de ItaSaku… uno tiene que ver todas las opciones antes de escoger cual será la pareja final… también necesito sus reviews para que vayan dando sus opiniones.**

**Como quizás se den cuenta en próximos capítulos muchas de mis ideas salen de parodias de Naruto alteradas para que tengan sentido con la historia... mi gran inspiración sobre todo es la diosa peruana de los flash FioriParty w**


	7. The Sailor Song

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho, detrás de una puerta salieron las dos chicas de mis pesadillas. Molestas, problemáticas, chismosas, lo son todo, menos agradables

-Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan.. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Sakura… nosotras…- trató de excusarse la de cabello castaño

-Es… estábamos…- tartamudeo la otra, de cabello azul violaceo.

-¿A quién engañas? tu también seguro estás aquí para ver más a Akasuna-senpai- dijo la chica de los pompones

-De hecho Haruno-san es mi asistente y le pedí este favor especialmente a ella- respondió Pein con cierta indignación en sus ojos.

-No entiendo, esto ya es demasiado loco. ¿Por qué están ellas aquí?

-Verás, como bien sabrás, la mayoría de las chicas sueñan con salir con alguno de nosotros

-No todas

-Siendo honestos Sakura, tú eres la única que no lo hace hn

-Cierto…

-Ya te explique que esto lo hacemos para castigar a los que causan problemas, y no hay nada peor que hacer el ridículo y al mismo tiempo ser acosados por molestas fangirls.

-¿Y lo dices así en frente de ellas?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Ellas lo saben, pero siguen aquí parasitando- le dije

-Hinata-chan, pensé que estabas enamorada de Naruto-kun

-Eto… Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun… pero Itachi-sama es… - dijo ella y se empezó a sonrojar y a jugar con sus dedos mirando hacia el suelo

Ese es el peor tipo de fangirl… la increíblemente tierna y dulce, creo que voy a vomitar, por lo menos las otras hablan, esta parece que no es capaz de comprender el lenguaje humano.

-Samsara-senpai, ¿Por qué hacen esto? No se dan cuenta que solo las ilusionan para luego dejarlas como unas tontas, ellas también son seres humanos

-Sakura-chan por favor no te metas en cosas en las que nadie te ha llamado- dijo la chica de los pompones de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo

-No chicas, Haruno-san tiene razón, esta es nuestra última sesión. Lo mejor será poner castigos que tengan que ver con entrenamiento

-¡Pero esto era divertido! Tobi no quiere que termine

-No habrá problema, si quieres te puedes quedar con los trajes y si quieres puedes cantar pero mientras entrenas

-¡Yaay!... Adiós chicas

-Ok salgamos de esto rápido, tengo que ir a trabajar, el dinero no crece en los árboles- exclamó Kakuzu

(A/N: Esta parte será mucho más fácil si ven el video… la canción se llama de Sailor Song de Toybox. De verdad el video es muy gracioso)

_**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you**_

_Así si todos venimos juntos, sabemos qué hacer  
Que todos vienen juntos, solo para cantar te amamos  
Y si todos venimos juntos, sabemos qué hacer  
Todos venimos juntos apenas para usted _

-Sakura empieza- dijo Pein

_**Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on titanic – **_Cantó Sakura con Deidara y Sasori, uno a cada lado de ella abanicándola y con Madara detrás disfrazado de pájaro-_**  
**__  
Competir alrededor de los siete mares  
Persiguiendo todas las muchachas y haciendo robos  
' causando a pánico por todas partes los van  
Fiesta-"dura" en el Titanic_

_**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing **_–canté yo y golpee a Kisame y Zetsu y ambos cayeron hacia atrás-_**  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking**_-Hidan y Kakuzu moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro-_**  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing- **_Dije abrazando a las dos chicas disfrazadas en traje de baño-_**  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song**_- Cantó Sakura golpeando a Madara en la cabeza-_**  
**__  
Navegando, Navegando saltando del pasamano  
Bebiendo, bebiendo, ' hasta la nave se esté hundiendo  
Apostando, robando, mucho sex-appeal  
Ven, dejenos cantar la canción marinera_

_**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you-**_Cantamos todos en coro bailando de manera ridicula-

_  
Asi si todos venimos juntos, sabemos quÃ© hacer  
Que todos vienen juntos, solo para cantar te amamos  
Y si todos venimos juntos, sabemos quÃ© hacer  
Todos venimos juntos apenas para usted_

_**Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, i'll kick your heine**_ –Cantó Sakura y golpeó a Madara haciendo que se cayera… eso no lo habíamos planeado, pero salió bien, se supone que debería mirar a las chicas con interés, pero Sakura se veía adorable con su traje de marinera-_**  
**__  
Marinero, usted realmente me "Bueno… censuremos eso"_

_Ahora todos los muchachos se han ido, ven dejanos encenderlo  
Las muchachas como yo­ son bastante duras de encontrar  
Entonces si te vas, patearé tu trasero_

_**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**_ –Canté bailando-_**  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song**_ –Cantó ella golpeándole el pico falso a Madara-_**  
**__  
Navegando, navegando, saltando del pasamano  
Bebiendo, bebiendo, ' hasta la nave se esté hundiendo  
Apostando, robando, mucho sex-appeal  
Vamos, déjanos cantar la canción marinera_

_**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you- **_Cantamos todos en coro-_**  
**__  
Asi que si todos venimos juntos, sabemos que hacer  
Que todos vienen juntos, solo para cantar te amamos  
Y si todos venimos juntos, sabemos que hacer  
Todos venimos juntos apenas para usted_

_**Now, let's fight! **_– dijo ella sosteniendo una cuchara sopera_**  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!- **_-le dije desenvainando una espada-

¡Ahora, luchemos!  
¡Ja, eso no es un cuchillo, Esto es un cuchillo!

_**I'm king of the world! **_–grité extendiendo los brazos… y me sentí como el rey de los idiotas-_**  
Wow, this was great! **_–dijo ella _**  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship! –**_Susurre, me sentía muy apenado como para decirlo en voz alta, podía sentir como mis mejillas se habían calentado y miré hacia otro lado-

_  
¡Soy rey del mundo!  
¡Wow, esto es genial!  
Si, bebé, tu puedes navegar mi bote!_

-Esto fue divertido- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Madara saltando

Ellos se quedaron ahí hablando y yo me acerqué a Pein.

-Lo de traer a Sakura a última hora para acá y que hiciera la parte principal conmigo fue todo planeado, ¿verdad?

-¿Nosotros hacer eso?... Jamás- dijo en tono sarcástico

-¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias?

-Porque habías estado un poco deprimido los últimos días así que pensamos en darte un rato de felicidad

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?

_¿Cómo si no lo supiera?... Pero si solo le había contado a Kisame_

-Itachi… te conozco desde que estábamos en primer grado, se cuando mientes. Además todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la cara de perrito que pones cuando Sakura está cerca.

_¿Yo hago eso?... Diablos…Nunca me había dado cuenta _

_-_Precisamente por eso deberían saber que no quiero avergonzarme en frente de ella

-Y no lo hiciste, ella se divirtió mucho- dijo el señalando a Sakura que se estaba riendo de las payasadas que estaba haciendo Madara- Al mismo tiempo aprovechamos de hacer algunos de tus sueños realidad

-¿Huh?

-Sabemos que te encantan las marineras, se porque veías Sailor Moon, sin vergüenza- dijo el levantando sus cejas

-No es cierto

_Bueno un poco, pero también me gustaba la historia_

-Itachi- dijo el mirándome fijamente

-¿Puedes olvidar eso? _Su mirada es extraña, como si el se pudiera meter en tu cuerpo y leer tus pensamientos y tomara control de ti para hacerte decir la verdad, que loca idea, solo le faltan las espirales- _pensé mientras me reía un poco por dentro

-Pero… ¿ella no sabe nada?

-No, para nada

-¿Y que planeaban hacer si ella decía que no?

-Como si Haruno-san se fuera a negar a ayudar a alguien

-Cierto. Pero por lo menos prométeme que no le dirán nada, acerca- tragué saliva- tu sabes

-Mis labios están sellados

-Más te vale

-Así no se le habla al capitán. Pero te perdonaré si das tu 110 en el próximo partido, los Akatsuki de Konoha dominaremos el mundo del fútbol- dijo el riendo- Y si invitas a salir a Haruno-san de una vez por todas- susurró mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia las chicas que parecían muy molestas viendo a Sakura.

Tengo algunos de los mejor amigos del mundo, están locos, lo admito, pero no se que haría sin ellos.

Ahí Estaba acercándome a ella, ¿nervioso? ¿Yo?... bastante, no que es sea la primera vez que invito a una chica a salir, pero siempre fueron chicas poco importantes, su respuesta era segura.

Me tranquilice, respire profundo y mire al objetivo, no pienses en la respuesta aún, un paso a la vez. No dejes de actuar de manera normal o sabrá que algo raro pasa.

-Hey Sakura-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Seguro

-Si nos disculpas, Madara

-Buena suerte- dijo el en voz baja mientras se iba

No puede ser… ¿el también sabe? Así que todo eso de abrazar tanto a Sakura era para provocarme. Luego arreglare cuentas con el. Por ahora necesito mantener la mente en mi objetivo.

-Ehm… Sakura-chan… yo quería preguntarte si…

-Hey Itachi no acapares a Sakura-chan hn- dijo el imbécil de Deidara interrumpiéndome

Sosténganme sino juro que lo mataré. En ese momento no hice nada pero si las miradas mataran el ya estaría 4 metros bajo tierra.

-Sakura… ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado? Hn

Si esto hubiera sido un animé o manga mis ojos se podrían de un rojo sangre brillante… o algo así. Que estupideces pienso a veces, creo que debería de dejar de leer tanto manga. Pero lo juro, a penas Sakura se vaya lo torturare de tal manera que deseara no haber nacido.

-Lo siento, no puedo, ese día iré a la casa de Sasuke-kun para hacer un proyecto de biología

Tal vez fui solo yo, pero esa frase se puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba del todo mal cuando vi que Deidara levantó una de sus cejas.

-Me doy cuenta de que eso suena un poco raro, no estaremos solos, Gaara-kun también estará ahí

Ahora fui yo el que levantó una ceja. Deidara y yo nos miramos y luego la miramos a ella.

-¿Por qué los chicos siempre tendrán que malinterpretar todo? Es solo un trabajo escolar, pero es muy difícil y nos tomará todo el día

-Nosotros no lo malinterpretamos, tu malinterpretaste nuestra malinterpretación- le dije sonriéndole

-Estoy confundido hn

Sakura y yo nos reímos de la cara de confusión de mi compañero. Cuando terminé no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro, estuve tan cerca, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente

-¿Pasa algo Itachi-kun?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Acabas de suspirar

-Cualquier persona puede suspirar

-Pero no de esa manera. Algo te esta molestando o acaso es que ¿estás enamorado?

-Bueno… yo

-Así que estás enamorado, dime… ¿Quién es?

-No te puedo decir

-¡Anda dime!

-Es información confidencial- le dije dándole con mi dedo en su frente

-¡Que malo eres!

-Te diré en su momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo

Su reacción me hace pensar dos cosas: Ella ni siquiera de ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, eso quiere decir que es o muy inocente o solo lo considera demasiado imposible lo que podría ser porque no tiene en lo absoluto ningún interés en mí y solo me ve como un amigo, o porque piensa que yo jamás me fijaría en ella.

De cualquier manera, el hecho de que Deidara le preguntara primero quizás fue una señal, si hubiera sido yo ella probablemente también me hubiera rechazado quizás luego se sentiría Incomoda conmigo.

Pero ahora se que tengo que esforzarme para ganar su corazón un poco más antes de si quiera pensar en invitarla a salir lo cual tiene que ser antes de que alguien se me adelante.

Por ahora mi oportunidad será el sábado, aunque sea un momento tengo que pasar con Sakura a solas… solo hay algo que me detiene… Sasuke. Me pregunto si algún día me perdonaras, es solo que no puedo seguir anteponiendo la felicidad de todo el mundo antes que la mía, quizás lo logres entender en algunos años

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bien… este fue el capítulo 7… tuvo algunas cosas un poco random, pero creo que me gustó la forma en que quedo.**

**Para los que digan cuando habrá GaaSaku les pido paciencia, Gaara no se va a enamorar tan fácil, pero si le irá tomando cariño como amiga en los próximos capítulos. Respecto al SasuSaku habrá una moderada cantidad de el en mi fic pero todo dependerá de cómo vaya transcurriendo la historia y de sus reviews… veamos que pareja gana y veamos que opino yo del asunto… he estado pensando que si hay bastantes votos de dos parejas haré finales alternativos… no se crean, también es un deseo egoísta de tener a la pareja que quiero.**

**Discúlpenme si piensan que Itachi quedó un poco OOC pero es solo que Itachi realmente nunca se enamoró ni en el manga ni la serie. (MANGA SPOILER ALERT si no has leído el manga no leas lo que queda de este párrafo) Además de que saben que en realidad toda la actitud fría de Itachi era un acto, igual que en mi fic, el es una persona muy cálida a pesar de los problemas con su padre solo que a veces se le es difícil mostrar ese lado de si mismo.**


	8. Detrás de las Máscaras

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Después de que Sakura se fue me sentí un poco raro, era una mezcla de vergüenza por haber sido tan patético con algo de alegría porque ella lo había tomado bien.

La Batalla de las Bandas… no es un club pero es una actividad fuera de horarios, quizás mi padre la acepte después de todo.

Llamé al chofer para que me buscara en el lugar de siempre. Aún deben haber varias personas de la escuela por ahí y no tomaré ningún riesgo.

Siempre pensé que era aburrido caminar a casa después de clases solo, pero jamás creí que habría alguien que aceptaría caminar conmigo y mucho menos que me pediría que la acompañase.

Sakura me intriga, es raro pero hay algo en ella completamente diferente a lo que había conocido antes. Dudo que su agrado hacia mi dure demasiado, tarde o temprano se aburrirá de mi, pero hasta entonces, creo que disfrutaré de su compañía… ni siquiera yo me estoy creyendo todo esto y soy yo el que lo piensa.

Ahí esta la limusina, quiero llegar a casa pronto, tengo que preparar todo para las audiciones de mañana.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

El castigo fue tal como yo esperaba, aburrido e interminable. Ya son las 5, seguro para esta hora Itachi ya habrá salido de su entrenamiento de soccer- pensé mientras salía del salón.

La escuela se ve rara después de clases. Solo estábamos Neji, Naruto y yo y ellos se fueron directo a casa, parece que fuimos los únicos castigados hoy. Y casi todos los clubes ya se deben haber ido.

En mi camino hacia el campo de soccer me encontré con el profesor de teatro.

-Buenas tardes Ebisu-sensei

-Buenas tardes….- dijo el sin prestarme atención mirando a un libro

Ya estaba a unos metros de el cuando gritó

-TUUUUUU

-¿Yo? ¿Yo que?

-Tu el de cabello negro, tu serás Gastón

_-¿WTF?_ ¿Perdón?

-Si tu eres Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Eres perfecto para Gastón en nuestro musical de la Bella y la Bestia

-Ok…

_No deberían permitirle a este tipo ser profesor… De acuerdo Sasuke retrocede lentamente y no hagas movimientos bruscos y a penas puedas corre por tu vida protege tu cara y tus riñones…1…2…3_- pensé mientras retrocedía

-Ya se que pensaras que es una locura pero créeme eres perfecto para el papel

_¿Acaso me leyó la mente? _

_-_No estoy seguro

-Buenas tardes Ebisu-sensei. Quería verlo más temprano, pero la hora del almuerzo se me hizo corta. Ya tengo la información que me pidió sobre el presupuesto para la escenografía

-Muchas gracias Haruno-san

¿Haruno-san? Voltee para ver a la dueña de la voz. Era mi Sakura, no tenía ni idea de que ella tuviera que ver con el club de teatro.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba ayudando a los muchachos con el entrenamiento de soccer

-¿Entrenamiento de soccer?

Casi no lo creía, allí estaban detrás de mi todos los jugadores de soccer de la escuela.

-Si, los ayudare de ahora en adelante

¿De ahora en adelante? Ósea que pasará dos tardes por semana con un grupo de chicos entre ellos dos que se sienten atraídos por ella.

-Ya veo

_Maldita sea…_

-¿Qué opinas tu Haruno? ¿No crees que Uchiha-kun sería el perfecto Gastón?

-Hai, y si lo es ya hasta tenemos a las chicas que lo perseguían, estoy seguro de que a ellas les saldrá sumamente natural

-Mejor aún, ¿Qué dices Uchiha-kun?

Ahora necesito encontrar una manera de decir no de manera educada. La verdad es que no quiero pasar tiempo con Karin e Ino del que ya estoy obligado a pasar. Y menos aún sabiendo que Sakura está al mismo tiempo con grupo de chicos de último año.

-No me parece una buena idea

-Si entras al club de teatro conseguiras muchos puntos en cualquier universidad, recuerda que esta clase de materias extracurriculares siempre son bien recibidas

-No las necesito

-¿No quieres ver que se siente estar en el escenario?

-No es para mi

-Conseguirás muchas chicas

-No estoy interesado

-El no las necesita Ebisu-sensei. Ya tiene más de las que cualquier otro chico podría tener- agregó Sakura

-Todas menos la que en realidad quiero- le dije mirándola a ella

-¿En serio?... mmmm… ¿Qué tal si te dijera que Haruno-san sería tu asistente?, ¿aceptarías?

-Es un trato

-Oigan… ¿Qué yo no puedo dar mi opinión en esto?

-Recuerdas que te pedí que fueras Bella

-Si

-Y dijiste que para compensar el hecho de que no actuaras tú, ayudarías a hacer la obra lo mejor posible

-S…Si…

-Bueno… este es el momento

-Pe…pero tengo las prácticas con el equipo de soccer

-No hay problema Tobi lo arreglará todo para que las prácticas sean Lunes y Miércoles en lugar de martes y jueves

Itachi y Sakura lo miraron con una expresión asesina pero yo no pude evitar sonreír, Madara me había ayudado de nuevo.

-¡No me miren así! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-Demonios Madara nunca entiendes nada- dijo el chico nuevo… ya olvide su nombre… ehmm Sasori, creo…

-En ese caso está decidido, nos vemos aquí el jueves para la primera práctica

-Perfecto

Sakura-chan estará obligada a pasar al menos dos a tres horas conmigo dos días a la semana, es justo lo que necesito para que ella admita que aún me ama.

-Hey aniki ¿me puedes llevar a casa? Se supone que el chofer vendría por mi a las 3. Pero Iruka-sensei me dejo en detención por hablar en clase, fue todo culpa del dobe

Itachi trató de decirme algo con los ojos pero realmente no le entendí, ni me preocupe mucho en entenderlo.

-No puedo, llevaré a Sakura

-Como si el auto no tuviera suficiente espacio

De acuerdo, me estoy molestando, ¿Por qué Sakura se va con el? No dejaré que se vayan solos

-Tobi te llevará

-No es necesario Madara, no necesitas desviarte, yo iré con Itachi- miré a mi hermano con ira de modo que entendiera lo que pienso

En ese momento Madara se acerco a mi y me tomo el brazo fuertemente.

-Escúchame bien tarado, tu haces lo que yo digo, me debes una, así que será mejor que no me contradigas- susurró mientras estaba a mi lado en una voz mucho más gruesa que la que usa normalmente

-De acuerdo

-En ese caso Tobi llevará a Sasuke a casa- dijo el regresando a su tono de voz agudo e irritante

Vi como Sakura se alejaba para ir al lugar en donde Itachi había estacionado su auto, no lo voy a negar, estoy celoso, bastante, odio esto, Sakura es solo mía, ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

Una vez que me monté en el auto no pude ni siquiera esperar a que acelerara

-¿Qué quieres, Madara?

-Yo seré el que hable aquí, mocoso- dijo mientras conducía fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela

-No me llevas tanta edad

-Pero tu eres un inmaduro, así que tengo el derecho constitucional de decirte mocoso- dijo el sarcásticamente sonriendo un poco

-Arg… entonces empieza de una vez. No me hagas perder mi precioso tiempo

-¡Ja! Mira quien se cree muy importante ahora, que no se te olvide gracias a quién te encuentras en tu posición

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto ahora, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo

-Ah… eso…

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo

-¿Y que es?

-Quiero alejar a Haruno-san de Itachi

-¿Me planeas ayudar de nuevo?

-Se que tu cabeza esta llena de humos pero el universo no gira alrededor de ti. No lo hago por eso

-¿Y por que lo haces?

-Por diversión, por ver a Itachi sufrir… sabes esas cosas simples de la vida- dijo el sonriendo de una manera macabra

-No quiero hacerlo, si no gano a Sakura por mi cuenta no seré capaz de verla a los ojos

-Que linda historia creo que voy a llorar- dijo pasándose el dedo por el ojo como si se estuviera secando una lágrima- No espera… solo tenía algo en el ojo

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa brillante que dejaba ver sus colmillos un poco más largos de lo normal, su único ojo visible brillaba con una expresión de puro odio.

-No quiero hacerle daño a Itachi

-Si no lo haces de cualquier manera no te volverá a hablar cuando le diga quién fue el culpable de que lo mandaran a ese detestable internado de disciplina

-No serías capaz

-Y eso sería solo el comienzo, ¿Cómo te sentirías siendo una vez más solo otro más del montón? Sin ser el grandioso, popular y perfecto Uchiha Sasuke

-Ya me he afianzado lo suficiente en mi lugar como para que puedas hacerme algo

-¿Crees que tus amigos seguirían contigo si empezara rumores sobre ti? Es más… ni siquiera necesito rumores, puedo decirles la verdad

-Naruto si lo haría

-Naruto es el chico rubio, ¿no?

-Si

-Es el único de tus amigos que conservaste después de estar en la cima, pero… ¿Qué harás si el ya no quiere bajar contigo? Si tu caes el será el chico más popular de la escuela

Me había acorralado, lo que más había temido en el último año se había hecho realidad, ahora todo lo que he hecho se iba a tornar en mi contra.

-Exactamente que tengo que hacer

-Así me gustan, lindos y obedientes

-No he aceptado aún

-Pero lo harás, no es que tengas otra opción

-Si aceptara, ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

-No demasiado, solo todo lo que yo te diga, principalmente acercarte de nuevo a Sakura como un amigo para asegurarte de convencerla de que Itachi es la peor persona que puede existir, además de arruinar todos los momentos que el pueda tener para hablar con ella

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer al menos por ahora

-Si eso es lo que querías entonces ¿para que dejaras que se fuera con ella?

-Nunca has ido de cacería, ¿verdad?

-No… ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con esto?

-Joven e inmaduro Sasuke… este es su tiempo de gracia, le damos su veinte segundos para escapar y luego empieza la verdadera cacería de comadrejas

Me quedé un momento en silencio mirando al tablero del auto. Maldita sea, siempre supe que no iba a durar para siempre, pero pensé que por lo menos perduraría lo suficiente para que Madara se graduara pero quién iba a esperar que repitiera el último año.

-Ya llegamos

-Hola chicos- dijo mi madre que acababa de salir a la puerta

-Hola tía Miko-chaaaan!!- dijo el poniendo ese tono de voz aguda y sonriendo mientras saludaba a mi madre agitando la mano con mucho ánimo

Y luego quieren que yo sea el que participe en la obra de teatro, el es un verdadero actor merecedor de un oscar, si solo mis padres y mis tíos supieran como es en realidad.

-Nos vemos, Madara

-Piensa lo que dije

-Lo haré

-Y solo recuerda esto, yo te cree, yo puedo destruirte. No me hagas tener que hacerlo, así que toma la decisión correcta

-Hmph

-Adiós Sasuke-kun fue un placer traerte a casa- gritó mientras me bajaba del auto y me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi casa pasando junto a mi madre

_-Sucio desgraciado- _murmuré mientras cruzaba las enormes puertas que daban al recibo

-Buenas tardes joven Sasuke-dijo el mayordomo mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi abrigo

-Buenas tardes

Mi vida terminó… eso es seguro…


	9. Como odio estar aquí

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Mientras me alejaba de Sasuke y Madara pude sentir que algo estaba mal, Madara nunca lleva a nadie en su auto, solo a Deidara y eso es solo para molestarlo.

No confío en el… no me importa que sea mi primo

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado mi auto cuando una pequeña mano me tomó la mano para detenerme.

-Itachi-kun ¿en que piensas?

Había olvidado por completo de que Sakura estaba ahí, pero lo estaba justo a mi lado tomando mi mano y mirándome fijamente con sus intensas orbes verdes levantando su cuello para poder verme bien.

-No es nada-le mentí tratando de parecer despreocupado

-¿A quien engañas?

-Sakura…

Para mi sorpresa me sonrió con amabilidad en lugar de molestarse

-Estás preocupado por Sasuke-kun… ¿Madara maneja tan mal?

-Peor de lo que crees

Sakura acababa de crearme una excusa sin que yo me diera cuenta, bendita sea su inocencia

-No te preocupes

-Hablemos de otra cosa mientras te dejo en tu casa, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo

Le abrí la puerta del auto y la cerré después de que ella se subiera. Nunca había visto a alguien sentarse con tanta gracia. Todo lo que hace y la forma en que se mueve siempre se asemeja a como lo haría una bailarina y sin embargo jamás la he visto dejar de ser una persona humilde, tal vez demasiado humilde, algo de ego no le caería mal de vez en cuando.

Normalmente conduzco rápido, pero quería alargar este pequeño paseo lo más posible. ¿Qué tan patético sonó eso?

-¿Y bien que hay de nuevo?- dijo ella interrumpiendo mi monologo mental

-No mucho que digamos, tengo una nueva guitarra

-¡Bien! ¿De que marca es?

-Es una Dean Dimebag Razorback 255 Union Jack, Edición Limitada

-¡Aah no! ¡A mi me hablas en español!- dijo ella riéndose- Suena bien, no tengo idea de lo que hablas pero suena bien

-Es una guitarra preciosa en V con la bandera de Inglaterra

-Eso lo supuse por lo de Union Jack, pero nada mal. Debe ser muy costosa

-No tanto, me ha dado otras que lo son más. Es una forma de mi padre de seguir tratando de comprarme para que administre las empresas de la familia

-¿Y tu que quieres hacer?

-Quiero estudiar medicina

-Vaya, una gran diferencia

-Bastante

-Yo creo que deberías esforzarte para lograr convencerlo, algún día te tiene que escuchar. Sino yo misma lo convenceré- dijo ella dedicándome una más de sus sonrisas

-Tal vez tengas razón

-Ahora que lo pienso, llevo años sin escucharte tocar

-Pues he mejorado bastante

-Más te valía, sino habría sido un desperdicio haberte comprado una guitarra edición limitada

-Tan pequeña y tan malvada. Eso me trae algunos recuerdos-dijo riendo

-Los perfumes más costosos y los venenos más potentes siempre vienen en frascos pequeños- dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada al final

-Ahora que me vas decir… ¿ten miedo, ten mucho miedo?

-Tal vez lo haga, necesitas temerme un poco más

-Nunca te temeré porque nunca serás capaz de alcanzar al Señor de la Oscuridad Itachi porque careces de odio

Ambos nos reímos como tontos después del último comentario. Siempre era así con ella, la plática más tonta y con tantas burlas de uno para el otro como sean posibles seguida de risas.

No hay nadie como ella sinceramente.

-Estás loca

-Tu también

-Tal vez un poco pero nunca tanto como tu

-Yo no estoy loca, estuve loca ayer

-Y creo que hoy también

-Tal vez si tal vez no- dijo ella sonriendo

-No se como es que no eres la chica más popular de la escuela- dije sonriendo pero más me dí cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano con el codo sobre la puerta

-Simplemente no soy del tipo de chicas que le agradan a la gente

-Sakura, no quise… lamento haber hablado de eso

-No es nada, créeme. No me molesta

-Pero Sakura

-Es aquí

Allí estaba frente a mi, la casa de la familia Haruno.

-Nos vemos Itachi, gracias por traerme- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta, pude ver el destello de una pequeña lágrima que empezaba a salir de su ojo

-Sakura- grité mientras ella cerraba la puerta del auto. Rápidamente salí del auto y me puse en frente de ella

-Itachi por favor déjame ir- dijo ella mirando al suelo

-No lo haré Sakura- le dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros- Por favor perdona el hecho de que te haya lastimado y por favor perdona lo que estoy a punto de hacer- le dije mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro y secaba sus lágrimas- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no necesitas a esas personas- me acerqué cada vez más a ella y besé suavemente su mejilla

Pude ver como se sonrojaba y tocaba su mejilla mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de su casa.

Esperé a que abriera la puerta apoyado en el auto y a penas lo hice me subí en el y acelere tanto como pude.

No puedo creerlo, estuve a un segundo de besarla y luego me acobardé. Me golpee a mi mismo en la frente repetidas veces tratando de entender el porque

-Baka baka baka baka baka

Era el momento perfecto y lo desperdicié. Pero siendo honesto, si la hubiera besado lo más seguro es que Sakura me hubiera golpeado hasta la inconciencia.

Su reacción por otro lado me da algo de esperanza, no dijo nada más solo se sonrojó. Quizás… quizás pueda hacer esto después de todo.

Es la primera chica con la que me acobardo, siento mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Qué tienes que me haces ponerme de esta manera?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué Itachi hizo eso?

Por un momento pensé que de hecho me besaría.

Acaso es posible que… no… no puede ser… Itachi y yo… Itachi siempre ha sido mi amigo. ¿Por qué?

Ahora que lo pienso, esa vez…

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Tengo una noticia que puede que te alegre, pero espero que no demasiado, sino me tendré que molestar

-No quiero que te molestes conmigo- dije poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

-Todo menos eso, ¿Por qué los ojitos de perrito?- preguntó el suplicante

-En caso de que me alegre demasiado como forma de prevenir que te molestes conmigo

-No me molestaré contigo con tal de que siempre recuerdes que eres solo mía- dijo el mientras me tomaba por la cintura acercándome a el y plantando un beso en mis labios

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- dije apoyándome en su pecho

-En ese caso… - dijo alejándose de mí

-No… quédate conmigo- dije intentando acercarme a él

-Pero si estoy abrazado a ti entonces como irás a saludar a Itachi

-¿Itachi volvió?

-Si, regreso justo anoche. Ha estado dormido toda la mañana

-¿Puedo ir a saludarlo ahora?

-Ya sabes donde está su habitación

-Perfecto. Ya vuelvo, y no te preocupes- dije de manera interrumpida dándole pequeños besos en los labios

-No lo haré

Corrí cruzando todos los pasillos uno tras otro hasta llegar al ala en donde recordaba muy bien que se encontraba la habitación de Itachi.

Cuando entré su habitación estaba vacía, su cama destendida y la luz del baño prendida me indicaron que se acababa de despertar y que estaba en el baño. Arregle su cama y me senté en ella a esperar a que saliera.

Después de unos diez minutos salió todavía con expresión adormilada en una pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga de seda roja sangre.

-Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grité mientras lo tacleaba y lo hacía perder el equilibrio

-Ay- gritó el cuando chocamos contra el suelo

-Lo siento tanto Itachi, ¿estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?

-Sa… Sakura- dijo el sonrojándose

Fue en ese momento que me dí cuenta de que aún estaba sobre él y mi cara se encontraba a unos centímetros de la suya. Me alcé lo más rápido que pude bajando la cabeza evitando mostrar mi rostro sonrojado.

-Lo siento Itachi no quise lastimarte ni tampoco quise caer de esa manera

-Ya no importa, no dolió tanto

-Me alegro

-¿Cómo supiste que había regresado?

-Originalmente había venido a visitar a Sasuke y el me dijo que habías regresado y no pude esperar un segundo más y tuve que venir a saludarte

-So ka (Ya veo)

-Te ves muy diferente sin anteojos

-Ahora uso lentes de contacto

-¿Cómo te fue en el internado?

-Fue bastante aburrido para ser honesto, y eran muy estrictos, pero supongo que no estuvo tan mal ya que Kisame estaba conmigo…-dijo él en un tono no muy animado un poco monótono diría yo- lástima que Shisui no pudo ir…- dijo casi en un susurro con una expresión triste en sus ojos

-A Shisui no le gustaría que estuvieras triste por el

-No puedo evitarlo

-Vamos levántate- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Arigato

Una vez que estuvo de pie, lo abracé de nuevo

-Aunque Shisui ya no esté con nosotros, lo importante es que siempre lo tendrás en tu corazón. Y yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre seré tu amiga

-Arigato Sakura- dijo el esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Además tengo tanto que contarte

-Bien… veamos de cuanto me perdí estos últimos años

-Primero, ya pasé al curso para expertos de piano

-Felicitaciones Sakura, pero ya era hora de mejorar, sino habría sido un desperdicio el hecho de que tu padre te comprara el enorme piano de cola que tienes en tu casa

-Que por cierto ahora lo irrita porque ocupa casi toda la sala- dije riendo

-Segundo, fui la mejor de la clase en los últimos tres años que no estabas

-La misma nerd de siempre

-Mira quien lo dice cuadro de Honor

-Buen punto

-Tercero, me he vuelto una experta Super Smash Bros Melee y patearé tu trasero

-Ya quisieras

-Solo espera

-Grandes palabras para una perdedora

-¡Vamos hasta ahora en un empate! Y a mi defensa, en el de 64 tu tenías la ventaja porque lo tuviste primero

-Excusas… excusas

-Baka- le dije dándole un golpecito en la barriga y sonriéndole- Parece que no hubiera pasado ni un día desde que te fuiste

-La única prueba es que tu cabello está más largo

-Y que tu estás muchísimo más alto

-Tu tampoco te quedas tan atrás solo te quedas 30 centímetros más abajo

-Eso fue un golpe bajo

-Tu misma los dijiste BAJO

-Tonto niño Comadreja

-Tonta niña Cerezita

-Te extrañe

-Yo también

-De todos modos tu práctica en Melee no te servirá mucho cuando tenga Brawl

-En tus sueños

-Pero falta algo más que decir

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es lo más importante y por eso lo dejé para el final

-Dilo de una vez

-Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios- dije dando pequeños saltos

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- dijo el sonriendo pero su alegría no llegó a sus ojos

-¿No es maravilloso? No solo eres mi mejor amigo sino también mi cuñado

-Si… maravilloso-dijo sin mucho ánimo

¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta en ese momento? No parecía tan animado como yo de que Sasuke estuviera conmigo… pero tal vez fue solo el hecho de que sabía como era su hermano en realidad

Si seguro que fue eso… no pienses en tonterías Sakura

-¡Tadaima! (Ya llegue o estoy en casa)

-Al fin llegaste Sakura… ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo?

-Buenas tardes padre, estuve ayudando a algunos amigos con un trabajo-

_No le diré que estuve con el equipo de soccer… me mataría si supiera que andaba sola con chicos_

-Pues ve rápido a preparar la cena, estoy cansado del trabajo, tengo hambre y tu madre ni siquiera ha regresado de su día en el spa

-Si, padre

-Aquí estoy

-Bien, ya regresaste Hanako (A/N: Significa Niña Flor)

-No es que tuviera otra opción, Tetsu (A/N: Hierro)

-Estaba a punto de mandar a Sakura a hacer la cena

-Entonces no la detendré. Pero hazme un favor cariño, haz algo Light, no solo por mi sino por ti, mírate como has engordado, y mira tu cabello, ¿estas usando el nuevo acondicionador que te dí?

-Si madre lo estoy usando

-Pues parece que no está dando resultados, está todo seco y desde esta distancia puedo ver tus horquetillas

-No sabía que estaba tan mal- dije mientras arreglaba un poco la parte delantera de mi cabello

-No… está peor. Con ese cabello tan corto y esas puntas abiertas

-Dale un descanso a la chica, ¿puedes?

-No te metas en esto panzón, son cosas de chicas

-Esta es mi casa así que me meto en lo que me de la gana, vengo cansado todos los días de trabajar para que ustedes tengan esta linda casa y llegas tu gritando por todos lados

-Perdóname entonces si me consideras tan ruidosa- dijo en tono sarcástico

Tengo que alejarme de aquí tan pronto como pueda. Solo tengo que ir a la cocina, preparar la cena rápido y luego irme a mi habitación.

-Esa clase de actitud no te llevará a ningún lado, no se ni para que me casé contigo

-Porque soy hermosa, ¿Por qué más?

-Deberíamos divorciarnos

-Como si alguna vez pudieras encontrar a otra mujer tan hermosa sin ser millonario

-Tendría más dinero si no fuera porque vives comprando ropa y pasando los días en spas y gimnasios costosos

-Uno debe cuidarse. Además tus deudas son mayormente por pagar ese colegio de tu hija

-Esa no es ni la cuarta parte, además pagaría lo que fuera para que NUESTRA hija tuviera un futuro y que no termine siendo una inútil como tú

-No necesita estudiar, tiene MIS genes, solo tiene que casarse con algún millonario, sigo diciendo que es una tonta por terminar con el chico Uchiha

Una vez en la cocina aún podía escuchar sus gritos pero estaban mucho más atenuados.

Los líos de mi familia… como odio esta casa… como odio estar aquí… solo unos años más tan solo unos años más antes de la universidad, toma algo de valor Sakura.

Preparé la cena lo más rápido que pude la serví en la mesa y comí casi atragantándome se que es malo hacer esto pero la situación lo amerita

-Padre, Madre la cena ya está lista

-Comeré junto al televisor, Sakura

-Bien- dije mientras tomaba una bandeja y dejaba el plato con un vaso de jugo en la sala de estar.

-¿Cenarás conmigo, Sakura?- dijo mi madre

-No, madre, ya comí iré a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea

-De acuerdo

No seguí ni un momento más, solo me encerré en mi habitación, lo de la tarea había sido una excusa pero quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo, al menos así tendré algo con que distraerme.

Me senté en el escritorio mirando por la ventana, una noche estrellada con luna llena.

-Una estrella fugaz- dije mientras la veía pasar.

Pedí lo único que más anhelo en la vida: Deseo ser feliz…

La miré de nuevo una vez más antes de cerrar la cortina. No puedo seguir creyendo en que una estrella hará mis sueños realidad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bien… capítulo 9… no hay demasiado que decir… lo iba a subir ayer pero lo terminé tarde y ya tenía mucho sueño… **

**Decidí que la guitarra de Itachi fuera esa porque me encanta! Realmente existe… y ahora saben que Itachi y Sakura son fans de Super Smash Bros. Yaay! amo Smash *o***

**También se vio algo que quizás no se esperaban… esa es la razón por la que Sakura siempre finje sus sonrisas… además de lo de Sasuke… que tengo planeado explicarlo muy pronto**


	10. ¡Okasama no me dejes!

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Me acosté tarde anoche preparando todo para las audiciones, se que es poco tiempo para preparar a la gente pero necesito que la banda esté lista lo más pronto posible.

Deje mensajes en Facebook, myspace y en varias páginas sobre instrumentos musicales.

Ya tengo los anuncios que pegare por toda la escuela… y aún siento que falta algo.

Creo que mis ojeras deben estar tres veces más grandes, como casi no les cuesta crecer a las desgraciadas.

Suspiré mientras subía a la limosina, no me parece justo que a mis hermanos si los dejen conducir sus propios autos y a mi no. Odio tener 15 años… al menos solo faltan unos meses.

No le he dicho a mi padre aún lo de la batalla de bandas, no se como lo tomará… tengo miedo de que decida que no es un club y no me deje participar.

Ni siquiera veo lo que está afuera con esta horrible lluvia… escucho como golpea fuertemente las ventanas del auto… odio la lluvia…

Tengo tanto sueño que casi no puedo ni pensar. Solo quiero dormir un poco más.

Mis parpados estaban pesados y no pude evitar cerrarlos…

(A/N: En este sueño Gaara se ve a si mismo en tercera persona… por lo tanto lo que dice con los guiones es lo que dijo en ese momento y lo demás es lo que piensa el mientras lo está viendo todo de nuevo)

Ahí estoy yo cuando tenía seis años. Siempre jugaba con esa enorme pelota de colores en el parque cerca de mi casa. Mi padre insistía en que jugara en el parque que teníamos en el jardín, pero yo quería ser un niño normal. Quería tener amigos que estuvieran conmigo por ser quién soy.

Pero eso nunca parecía funcionar, todos los niños se alejaban de mi como si tuviera lepra.

Mi madre, ella estaba ahí siempre conmigo, con esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de tristeza desde hacia un tiempo que se le veía más débil y frágil. La enfermedad la consumía poco a poco.

La pelota esta rebotando hacia la calle… ahí voy tras ella

No puede ser… es ese día… no quiero verlo… no quiero verlo.

-Gaara, ¡ten cuidado!-gritó ella

-¿Qué pasa, Oka-sama?- dije en ese momento mientras entraba a un callejón oscuro

-Gaaraaaa-gritó ella

Oka-sama no lo hagas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Oka-sama

Lágrimas… en mis ojos… hace tanto que no lloraba

Mi madre se puso frente a mi para protegerme de un loco asesino que estaba en ese callejón. El hombre la apuñalo 5 veces en la espalda antes de correr porque se acercaba alguien.

Vi como murió mi madre con tan solo 6 años… yo… yo la asesine… fue mi culpa… mi pelota de colores… llena de sangre… Oka-sama.

-Despierta Oka-sama… Despierta… Todo estará bien ¿verdad?- grité abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenía

-Gaara…

-Oka-sama- dije mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas

-Gaara, cuídate mucho… quiero que seas realmente feliz… nunca dejes que nada se meta en el camino de tus sueños- dijo ella y me dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez sus ojos a pesar de estar llenos de lágrimas se veían mucho más brillantes. Ella estaba feliz…. Feliz de terminar con su existencia de una manera rápida… sin sufrir más… pero…

Mis manos… mi cara… llenas de sangre… soy un asesino… quizás ella se habría podido curar… tal vez podría haber vivido más años…

Llueve… justo llueve en este momento… la sangre se va… pero ella sigue en mis brazos inmóvil… Oka-sama…

-No me dejes… Oka-samaaa

Estoy solo… mi madre era la única persona que me amaba… odio el amor… odio la lluvia…

Cuando atraparon a ese desgraciado no lo metieron preso porque alegaron demencia... máldito infeliz, las leyes no sirven, no hay justicia... estúpida sociedad.

-Oka-sama despierta… Oka-sama- dije aún en sueños

-Oka-sama despierta… Oka-sama despierta…- murmuré mientras me despertaba de un salto

-Joven maestro ya llegamos al lugar en siempre lo dejo, ¿está seguro que puede caminar desde aquí? Lo puedo llevar si desea

-No se preocupe, muchas gracias Charles- le dije señalando al paraguas que tenía en mi mano

-Siempre a su orden, joven maestro- dijo él y su sonrisa hizo que se curvara un poco su bigote ya casi completamente blanco.

Oka-san. Desde entonces no he llorado ni sonreído con tanta felicidad como la que sentí estando con ella

Es como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido junto con el suyo…

Llegué un poco más temprano a la escuela que los demás y empecé a pegar los volantes en todos los lugares en que se me ocurría.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que alguien responda…

Necesito algo para mantener ocupada mi mente… quisiera poder regresar el tiempo… ser diferente… me senté en una de las bancas en una esquina, recogiendo mis rodillas.

Quizás algo de música me haga pensar en otra cosa… ahora no quiero escoger solo lo pondré en aleatorio.

_Ella partió de aquí no volverá jamás yo esperare  
aquí llorando..._

_y no comprendo aun porque esto fue así ella no  
pudo disfrutar de mi.._

_y quien sabrá porque a veces lo que amamos se nos  
va? y quien sabrá porque el destino nos ataca al  
llegar? disfrutas de algo un poco, y al momento se  
te va se que estas en paz allí_

_vive un recuerdo en mi con el yo moriré  
ella me enseño la vida_

_y aunque sienta dolor no volveré a gritar a ella  
la veo aun en sueños_

_y quien sabrá porque a veces lo que amamos se nos  
va? y quien sabrá porque el destino nos ataca al  
llegar? disfrutas de algo un poco, y al momento se  
te va se que estas en paz allí_

_y quien sabrá porque a veces lo que amamos se nos  
va? y quien sabrá porque el destino nos ataca al  
llegar? disfrutas de algo un poco, y al momento se  
te va se que estas en paz allí_

-¿Qué demonios?... ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?- dije mientras revisaba la pantalla- My mother de Smitten. Recordaré quitarla cuando llegue a casa

Suspiré de nuevo… odio sentirme así. No podré pasar el día con este sentimiento, quiero irme a casa

-Buenos días, Gaara-kun

-Hn

-¿Por qué el mal humor?

-No es tu problema

-Bien, no preguntaré más

-¿Tienes todo preparado para las audiciones?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe?

Miré hacia arriba y allí estaba esa chica de cabello rosa, la encuentro hasta en mi sopa… no me siento bien alrededor de personas falsamente alegres… en especial ella, me hace recordarla.

-Si, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme

-No es nada- dijo ella con esa sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa - Pero ¿Cómo harás con los instrumentos?

-Ya hable con los del conservatorio y nos dejaron uno de los auditorios más pequeños para la audición y usaremos los del conservatorio al menos por hoy

-De acuerdo, pero aún no me has dicho que es lo que haré en la banda, sabes bien que siempre toco instrumentos clásicos… ¿en que puedo ayudar en una banda de rock?

-Serás el teclado y cantarás

-¿Yo?

-Si no es problema, claro está

-Supongo que no, es solo que llevo tiempo sin cantar en público

-Algún día tenías que superar eso

-Tal vez debería hacerlo

-Es lo que digo

-¿Vamos al salón?

-Hn

Pasamos un rato caminando en silencio, nunca hemos hablado mucho ahora que lo pienso, pero me doy cuenta de que he pasado estos primeros tres días de clases principalmente con esta chica.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una chica.

-Sakura…

-Dime-dijo ella mirando hacia mi

Su mirada siempre es muy fija

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan amable conmigo?

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-Siempre te trato con displicencia y sabes bien que estar conmigo te causará problemas- dije mirando al suelo

-No creo que seas una mala persona… Quizás la gente no te entiende

-Pero…

-Además no quería que estuvieras como yo- dijo ella sonriendo amablemente

¿Quién se ilumina cuando dice semejantes cosas? es realmente extraña.

-¿Por qué nunca te cambiaste de escuela?

-Hace solo un año que mi vida cambió- dijo con algo de tristeza- realmente no pienso que la mejor solución para los problemas sea huir- agregó recuperando su tono alegre.

Y ahí esta ella sonriendo mientras me hace sentir como un cobarde. Se bien que lo soy pero no me gusta recordarlo.

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera.

-Ahora me toca preguntarte algo a ti

-Hn

-¿Por qué siempre miras al suelo o en otra dirección cuando la gente te habla?

-Es algo personal

-No lo puedes decir

-Preferiría no hacerlo

-¿Algún día me contaras?

-No lo creo

-Espero que lo hagas de todos modos

-No cuentes con ello

Antes de darme cuenta llegamos al salón. Cada uno fue a su puesto como lo hacemos siempre y no me volví a fijar en ella hasta la ahora del almuerzo cuando...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Creo que me he ido acercando poco a poco a Gaara, no sé porque me intriga tanto… tal vez sea por el hecho de que me recuerda mucho a mi misma; sentirse solo rodeado de personas… se lo que se siente, pero quién sabe por cuanto tiempo ha tenido que lidiar el con eso.

Quisiera poder ayudarlo.

Las clases se pasaron casi volando hoy… a diferencia de otros días.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo, estaba a punto de salir cuando me topé con la mirada de odio de Tenten… ella se subió a una de las mesas. Hinata trataba de bajarla pero ella no parecía hacerle caso.

-Damas y Caballeros, tengo nuevas noticias de los romances más jugosos de esta temporada

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba ella con curiosidad… son una bola de chismosos

-Como bien sabrán nuestra niña perfección Haruno Sakura solía salir con Uchiha Sasuke, y como todos sabemos el aún quiere regresar con ella

Miré hacia donde estaba Sasuke que se encontraba mirándola con desprecio.

-También sabemos que Uzumaki Naruto estaba enamorado de ella cuando estábamos en primaria

Ahora Naruto acompañaba su mirada de desprecio pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada para detenerla.

Supongo que al igual que yo no tenían idea de cómo detenerla sin que empezara a gritar.

-Pues nuestra querida Haruno-san no se conforma con los mejores amigos, sino que ahora también quiere al misterioso nuevo estudiante Sabaku no Gaara. Sinceramente Sakura pensé que tenías mejores gustos

Hubo unas pequeñas risas entre el público, pero Gaara se había quedado en su puesto sin moverse mirando a Tenten con expresión aburrida.

-¿Les parece mucho para una sola chica? ¿Qué les pareceria saber que Sakura obviamente no piensa eso? Pues ahora parece que está detrás de todos los del equipo de fútbol, se le vio en la práctica el día de ayer, y de hecho se fue ayer de la escuela en el auto de Uchiha Itachi.

La gente empezaba a murmurar y algunos me empezaban a mirar, unos con envidia y otros que parecían burlarse de mi expresión de pánico y de mis ojos llorosos

-Sip como escucharon Uchiha Itachi.- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza- Te gusta el dinero y el poder Uchiha ¿verdad Saku?- Preguntó con tono burlón destilando veneno con su lengua

No pude contenerlo más, había caído de rodillas en el suelo y mi rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces ahora llorando? ¿Tratando de ser la víctima? Probablemente ya te acostaste con todos ellos

¿Por qué me tienen que hacer esto?

Escuchaba las risas de las personas del salón… ¿Por qué me odian tanto? ¿Disfrutan de que sufra?... ¿Qué les he hecho?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

-Sakura…- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba en mis brazos tratando de calmarla

-No necesito tu lástima- dijo ella mientras me empujaba

-No es eso Sakura

Me había quedado allí inmóvil pensando en que hacer para calmarla y en como vengarme de esa perra de Tenten cuando Itachi entró al salón. Se acercó a Sakura y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza

-Todo está bien- dijo el sonriéndole ligeramente

-Hai- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza secándose un poco las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito porque seguían corriendo

Miré de nuevo a Itachi mientras le daba una mirada matadora a Tenten que hizo que parara sus risas y con la de ella las de todo el salón. Sus ojos normalmente negros parecían rojizos, se que es una locura, pero es un rasgo de los Uchiha cuando realmente estamos molestos.

Esa chica no sabe en que se metió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Aquí termina el capítulo 10… yaay! Se ha ido haciendo más largo de lo que pensé… y me están invitando a un concurso y tengo que terminarlo… y no podré hacerlo cuando empiece clases justo en una semana… la presión TTwTT**

**De cualquier manera, gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí… aquellos que son fanáticos de Tenten de verdad discúlpenme, la verdad es que no tengo nada contra ella. De hecho es mi cuarta kunoichi favorita después de Sakura, Temari y Tayuya sería la segunda de Konoha, pero necesitaba a una chica envidiosa que no fueran Ino y Karin por el hecho de que ellas al menos en este fic (Ino porque Karin es igual de idiota en el manga) son demasiado estúpidas como para si quiera pensar en hacer algo así, ellas viven solo por Sasuke así que no les podría importar menos lo que haga Sakura con otros chicos siempre y cuando se alejen del moreno.**


	11. Close to You 1

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Iba hacia el salón de 1-B para buscar a Sakura para que almorzara conmigo.

De acuerdo, iba a usar la excusa de vine a ver a mi hermano para traerle el dinero del almuerzo que dejó en casa.

Pero en ese momento escuché risas y cuando me asomé en la puerta vi a Sakura llorando en el suelo y Sasuke a su lado tratando de extenderle sus brazos y calmarla.

Mi primera reacción fue acercarme a ella. No puedo soportar ver sus orbes de esmeralda cubiertas de lágrimas. La ira fue inmediata. Pero la tuve que calmar por un momento para decirle a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien- mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Hai-respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza y secando algunas de sus lágrimas

Se que es una vieja promesa, pero jamás la he olvidado, dije que te protegería Sakura, y no dejaré que derrame más lágrimas. Aún me culpo a mi mismo por las que derramó al final del año pasado.

No hay que ser un científico de cohetes para darse cuenta de que la que había causado eso había sido la chica de los pompones que estaba sobre la mesa.

La miré de tal manera de que se diera cuenta del desprecio que le tengo. Su risa pronto se detuvo al igual que las de todo el salón.

-¿Hay algún problema?- le dije aún mirándola fijamente… mis ojos decían claramente desearía que te pudrieras en el infierno o al menos esa era la emoción que estaba tratando de expresar con ellos en ese momento

-No, ninguno en lo absoluto- dijo ella nerviosa agitando sus manos y bajando de la mesa sobre la que estaba.

-Yo creo que si lo hay, ¿tienes alguna clase de malentendido con Sakura?

-No claro que no, Itachi-sama

Me fui acercando a ella escondiendo un poco el desprecio por un momento. No fue fácil pero lo tenía que hacer.

-Menos mal, porque no quería que tan hermosa rosa se viera manchada por tal pecado

Ella pronto se empezó a sonrojar y yo coloqué uno de mis dedos bajo su barbilla haciéndola levantar el rostro para que me viera a los ojos.

-Que ilusa eres, en ningún momento dije que estuviera hablando de ti

Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos y vi como dirigía una mirada de descrédito a Sakura.

-Me molestan las chicas como tu, solo andan detrás de los chicos por su apariencia sin siquiera saber como son en realidad, pasan horas frente al espejo para impresionarlo y ¿para que? De cualquier manera se creen tan poca cosa que necesitan hacer a otros sentir mal solo para tener algo de autoestima, en especial a las chicas que se lleguen a acercar a la persona que les importa. Me das asco, tu simple presencia me enferma… no quiero ver tu rostro de nuevo en algún momento en el que Sakura esté llorando, si lo hago haré que desees no haber nacido

Quité mi dedo de su barbilla de un tirón y luego me empecé a aproximar a sus oídos.

-No tienes nada con que molestarla o chantajearla, por otro lado, el equipo de soccer tiene todas las grabaciones de tus actuaciones… absolutamente todas, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de meterte con cualquiera de nosotros… especialmente con ella. Si quieres hacernos algo adelante inténtalo pero te falta mucho odio y algunos años de madurez para si quiera llegar a tocarnos un cabello.

Ella se quedó ahí parada como una estatua con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sakura que se había quedado mirándome mientras estaba sentada en el suelo aún secando sus lágrimas.

-Vamos Sakura- le dije- ¿Quieres almorzar con el equipo? Kisame tuvo clase de cocina a primera hora y preparó suficiente sushi para todos

-Itachi… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Solo estaba ayudándote

-El Itachi que yo conocía no habría hecho eso

-Ella se lo merecía, Sakura

-Nadie merece ser tratado como basura

-Pero ella hizo eso contigo

-Ya yo estoy acostumbrada y no me importa demasiado. Pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que le importas a ella y lo que le debe haber dolido que dijeras eso.

-No era mi intención

-Si lo era, Itachi

-Me disculparé

-A veces una disculpa no es suficiente

-Sakura- dije mientras la miraba con tristeza

Ella se levantó poco a poco y se fue hacia la puerta

-Gaara-kun- dijó ella mirando hacia un chico que se encontraba sentado no muy lejos de donde estaba la chica de los pompones

El se levantó lentamente, la miró, asintió y luego la siguió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Miré de nuevo a la chica de cabello castaño que se había quedado mirando la puerta.

El corazón de Sakura es en definitiva demasiado grande. Solo ella perdonaría a esa chica después de lo que le hizo e incluso la defendería.

-Lo lamento- le dije

Pronto su mirada se había quedado fijada en mi, y abría la boca como para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía.

-De verdad lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento. Nunca he sido bueno para tener paciencia con la gente que le hace daño a mis amigos

Seguía sin decir nada

-¿Me perdonaras?

Asintió con la cabeza aún mirándome.

-Arigato- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla- Y ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

Ella siguió asintiendo con su mano en la mejilla que acababa de besar con el rostro absolutamente sonrojado.

No es una reacción nueva, pero a Sakura se le ve mucho más tierna.

-Nos vemos, tonto hermano menor- le dije a Sasuke alborotándole el cabello

-Hmph- fue su única reacción, se cuanto odia que lo despeine.

Ahora mi objetivo era encontrar a Sakura lo antes posible para enmendar mi error.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

La forma de actuar de Itachi me está empezando a preocupar, parece que empieza a concentrarse cada vez más en su objetivo de obtener a Sakura.

Tengo que tomar mi decisión… pero aún no tengo ni la más minima idea de que hacer. Por más que sea mi competencia sigue siendo mi hermano. Se que lo que hice está mal, pero ya no puedo regresar al pasado para cambiarlo. A pesar de que hay muchos errores que quisiera nunca haber cometido… empezando por el día del baile de fin de año.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué hacías con esa perdedora?- estaba de espaldas a ella pero la voz chillona de Ino se podría reconocer en cualquier parte

-Si, es que como se te ocurre tratar de calmarla- dijo Karin tomando sus anteojos como siempre lo hace

-Si, es una regalada

-Oye esa estuvo buena

-Gracias

Ahora yo soy el que está a punto de matar a alguien.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, preparé un delicioso almuerzo para los dos

-No, Sasuke-kun comerá conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera voltee completamente, solo mi cara lo suficiente como para verlas de refilón.

-Las únicas regaladas aquí son ustedes, y preferiría comer m#ed antes de comer más de su odiosa comida con corazoncitos

Sabía que el efecto de mis palabras no las dejaría inmóviles por mucho tiempo, son como zombies solo existen para una misión y su cerebro no da para más; así que corrí hacia la puerta.

-Naruto, inventa una excusa para mi en caso de que llegue tarde a la próxima clase- grité desde la puerta

-Demonios… ¿Qué harás Sasuke-teme?

Ni siquiera le respondí, solo seguí corriendo. Ahora o nunca, es mi oportunidad.

Tengo que llegar primero con ella que Itachi. Se muy bien porque sus palabras le afectaron. Y sé exactamente a donde irá.

No permitiré que esto se quede así. Maldito Madara, esto es todo tu culpa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

No sé porque me llamó y mucho menos sé porque la seguí, solo se que me levanté de ese asiento y fui hacia ella como si fuera la reacción más normal del universo.

Es la primera vez que veía a Sakura llorando, es extraño verla de esta manera.

No dijo nada en todo el camino, solo me tomó de la mano y me llevó por toda la escuela.

Pensé que solo corríamos sin ninguna dirección hasta que se detuvo en la entrada de un edificio que se veía mucho más antiguo comparado con el resto de la escuela.

A penas entré supe de que se trataba, era una biblioteca enorme, sabía que había una nueva en el ala este de la escuela; pero nadie me había hablado de esta.

-Ya llegamos- me dijo señalando a un piano que se encontraba detrás de varias estanterías

-¿Qué hace un piano aquí?

-Antes de que la escuela tuviera un auditorio y un aula de música esta biblioteca era después de clases el lugar en donde practicaba el coro una vez por semana

-¿Tu llegaste a cantar aquí con el coro?

-No por mucho tiempo, cuando entré a la escuela ya estaban construyendo el ala este, así que fueron solo unos meses

-Ya veo, ¿pero por que vinimos aquí? Y ¿para que me trajiste?

-Tú eras la única persona en la que podía haber contado en este momento

-Pero… a penas nos conocemos

-¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de haber conocido a una persona toda tu vida con solo verla?

-Hmph

Ella sonrió un poco aún con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Quieres escucharme tocar una canción?

-Como quieras

Se sentó en el piano con cierta gracia. No me había dado cuenta de la forma tan delicada en que hacía las cosas.

La canción que tocaba parecía Close to you, de The Carpenters, me siento tan viejo por saber eso… pero reconocería esa canción en cualquier lugar, a mi madre le encantaba ese grupo.

Oka-sama también tocaba el piano, recuerdo que su rostro se iluminaba solo con ver algo que tuviera que ver con el.

Sakura está llorando de nuevo. Lágrimas sobre el teclado…

Mi madre estaba tocando el piano ese día

-Oka-sama… Oka-sama ya llegué- grité mientras corría hacia ella

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo ella sin quitar ni un momento la vista del piano

-¡Muy bien!

-Me alegro- dijo ella sonriendo pero algunas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y caían al teclado

-Oka-sama… ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella seguía tocando sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Cariño… Oka-sama tiene una enfermedad llamada cáncer

-En ese caso ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostada, le diré a la criada que te lleve algo de té

-Me temo que no es como un resfriado

-¿Pero tiene cura?

-La tendría si lo hubieran diagnosticado antes, ahora ha hecho metástasis

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es como si ahora varias partes de mi cuerpo tuvieran esa enfermedad en lugar de una

-Oka-sama estará bien ¿verdad?- dije abrazándola

-Si Cariño, Oka-sama estará bien, y siempre estará contigo- dijo ella acariciando mi cabello

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si, lo prometo- dijo la voz de mi madre y quedó resonando en ella como un eco que iba desvaneciéndose.

-Gaara… Gaara- llamaba Sakura

Me había quedado inanimado por varios minutos mirando al vacío sin darme cuenta.

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre… Gaara… significa criatura sin amor

Ella se me quedó mirando y yo solo camine hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Una vez afuera respiré profundo… no debí haberme quedado hoy en clases.

Pensé que ya lo había olvidado todo. No quiero pensar en eso nunca más.

-Oye tú- dijo una persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-Uchiha…- dije con desaire

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

Cuando escuché la música de piano dentro de la antigua biblioteca supe que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Este es el lugar a donde Sakura escapaba cada vez que pasaba algo. De hecho fue aquí donde nos conocimos.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer a pesar de que fue hace 9 años, cuando aún estábamos en primer grado.

Estaba jugando a las escondidas con Naruto y pensé que este era el lugar perfecto para esconderme.

-El dobe nunca me encontrará aquí- dije mientras me escondía bajo el piano

Empecé a gatear bajo el piano choqué con alguien que ya estaba ahí.

-Lo siento- le dije- No te vi

-No te preocupes yo tampoco te vi, esta biblioteca casi siempre tiene las luces apagadas- me respondió una tímida voz de niña

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Espero a que termine el receso aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Todos se burlan de mí porque mi frente es grande

-Tener una frente grande es genial, así puedes darles cabezazos

Solo escuché una pequeña risa y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿No quieres salir? Puedes jugar conmigo y con el dobe y si alguien te molesta nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

-No sé si eso sea una buena idea

-¡Vamos! Estoy segura de que te agradará Naruto, a pesar de que es un poco tonto

-¡Hai!- dijo ella con la misma risita que había mostrado antes

Tomé su mano y la ayude a salir de ese lugar.

A penas salimos pude ver su rostro con claridad, nunca olvidaré ese momento.

-No creo que tu frente sea grande- le dije

No fue amor a primera vista, porque era muy pequeño para saber de ese tipo de cosas, pero si recuerdo que el solo ver su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas me hizo sentir una calidez en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido, y que hasta ahora no he sentido por otra persona.

-Temeeee- escuché gritar desde el otro lado del patio

Naruto venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Sasuke-teme se supone que te debo encontrar no que tu salgas de tu lugar

-Ya me había cansado de esperarte, sabía que jamás me encontrarías así que me ahorré la molestia de esperarte

-¡No es justo!

-Si lo es

-No lo es

-No lo es- dije yo

-¡Te dije que si lo es!- gritó el

-¿Ves? Tu mismo admitiste que si era justo

Ambos nos sacamos la lengua al uno al otro.

-Por cierto, esta es mi nueva amiga… ehm…

-Sakura- respondió ella

-Sakura, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- me presenté

-Sakura-chan… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo más tarde?

Ella solo se sonrojó y no respondió.

-No la molestes, dobe

-No la estaba molestando, teme

-No peleen, no me molesta comer con Naruto-kun…

-¡Si!

-¿Sasuke-kun vendrá con nosotros?- dijo ella con sus mejillas aún rosadas

-Seguro- dije sonriéndole

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te invitó?

-¿Qué no escuchaste a Sakura-chan invitándome?

-Teme

-Dobe

Y nos sacamos la lengua el uno al otro de nuevo… hacíamos eso muy a menudo.

Pero ella se empezó a reír y pronto nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Así empezó nuestra amistad que duró hasta…

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché bien que era lo que estaba tocando.

-Close to you…

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo entrar ahora… Sakura… ¿alguna vez te dije que lo sentía?

Me quedé ahí escuchándola hasta que se detuvo y un momento después apareció el cuatro ojos en la puerta.

-Oye tú- dije apoyado en la puerta

-Uchiha…- dijo el con desprecio. Sigue sin entender la situación en esta escuela.

-¿Por qué Sakura te trajo hasta acá?

-Aunque lo supiera no te diría

-Así que somos comediantes

-No estoy seguro de si lo soy, pero estoy seguro de que tú si lo eres, solo basta con ver la cara de payaso que tienes

-Nadie me llama payaso… ¿Acaso te tendré que explicar de nuevo las reglas de esta escuela?

-No recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez que no se permitiera decir la verdad

-Parece que quieres probar como sabe tu sangre

-Adelante, inténtalo, si me haces un rasguño te daré un premio

-Imbécil

-Presumido

Corrí hacía el, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Alto-gritó la voz de Sakura

-Sakura… - dije en un suspiro mientras me detenía en seco

-¿Puedes dejar de tratar de resolver todo con violencia? ¿Qué no puedes ser un poco más civilizado?

Podía ver la expresión de satisfacción en la cara del cuatro ojos.

-Vamos Gaara-kun- dijo ella dándome la espalda

-Nos vemos Uchiha

Me había retado sabiendo que Sakura se acercaba, estaba al tanto de cuanto me importa lo que piense ella de mí y lo había usado en mi contra.

Sucio gusano… me las pagara…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Fin del Capítulo 11… hubo un poco de SasuSaku… algunos me han dicho que me olvide de esta pareja para este fic, pero eso le quitaría la emoción… además aún falta mucho que ver de cada pareja… así que no se confíen… todo podría cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… jeje bueno tampoco tanto pero puede que si xP**

**Dejen sus reviews onegai!**


	12. Los accidentes pasan, Itachikun

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Corrí por los pasillos, pedía a cada chica que me encontraba que viera si Sakura estaba en los baños de chicas, pero ninguna la encontraba.

Al fin la vi por una ventana, caminando por el patio que daba a la cafetería con el chico pelirrojo.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras encontré a Madara atravesado en el camino.

-Madara, no tengo tiempo para juegos

-Al contrario Itachi, el juego a penas empieza

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo espera un poco más

-No te temo

-Pues deberías

-No lo creo- le dije tratando de sacarlo del camino

De pronto se empezó a reír de una manera extraña, completamente diferente a como lo había visto reírse todos los años que lo he conocido. Podía ver claramente los colmillos de los que siempre me burlé cuando estábamos pequeños porque decía que eran de vampiro.

-Los accidentes pasan, Itachi-kun- dijo el y con una velocidad increíble se puso detrás de mi y me empujó con toda su fuerza

Rodé por todo ese tramo de la escalera hasta golpearme con la pared al final de ellas.

Recuerdo haber visto la sonrisa de Madara otra vez antes de que todo se pusiera borroso y quedara inconciente.

-Hey Itachi- gritó una voz en mi ventana. Escuché el sonido como de una piedrita que sonaba contra el cristal

-Hey Itachi- repitió la voz

-Madara… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo las entradas para el concierto de Helloween

-Pero mi padre no me dejo ir, dijo que tengo que estudiar para los trimestrales y además tengo clases mañana

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando?

-Toda la semana después de clases y todo el fin de semana

-Eso es más que suficiente, no seas aguafiestas

-Pero…

-Vamos, nadie se enterará

-Bien, déjame cambiarme y ya bajo

-¡Woohoo! Traeré la escalera

Saqué lo primero que pude del armario, jeans, converse, una camisa negra y mis infaltables pulseras de púas. Miré a mis anteojos con expresión aburrida. No quería usarlos pero no me quedaba de otra.

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso te estás maquillando?

-Ya voy- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

Pronto me subí al auto y Madara empezó a acelerar.

-Hola Shisui- le dije a la persona sentada frente a mi

-Hola Itachi

-No puedo creer que vayamos al Tour Mundial Keeper of the Seven Keys The Legacy- dijo el

-¡Si, señor! Le dije que los llevaría a un concierto de Helloween y los llevaré a un concierto de Helloween

-No puedo creer que ya tengas tu auto- le dije

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡persona de 16 años con licencia al volante!

-Amén a eso- dijo Shisui

-Ahora el único Uchiha que falta es Sasuke

-Pero Sasuke aún está muy pequeño, luego lo llevaremos

-Olvidaron a Óbito- dijo Shisui

-Cierto…- admití

-¿Para que después le diga a tía Mikoto y a mi mamá? ¿Qué planean que me quiten mi auto?

El concierto, recuerdo todo, estar en primera fila con la música tan fuerte que sentía que mis tímpanos iban a estallar pero no me importaba. Tomamos mucho ese día, un amigo de Madara nos había conseguido todas las cervezas que queríamos.

Me sabía todas las canciones, había estado esperando por ese concierto toda mi vida.

Cuando regresamos aún no podíamos oír bien nada de lo que nos decíamos el uno al otro, escuchaba un zumbido, mi cabeza me empezaba a doler así que ajuste el cinturón para no terminarme yendo hacia un lado.

No veía nada de lo que ocurría pero escuchaba las voces de Madara y Shisui.

-Madara, ¿no crees que estás acelerando demasiado?

-Tonterías, estos autos están hechos para la velocidad

-Pero Madara ¿Estás seguro de que no bebiste demasiado?

-Estoy bien, no digas tonterías

-Pero te estás metiendo entre los canales

-Shh Shisui es un atajo, Yo soy el mayor así que yo lo decido

-Por solo 7 minutos

-7 Minutos de mucha madurez espiritual y mental… además tú aún no has pasado tu examen de manejo así que no digas nada.

-¿Por qué siempre me lo tienes que sacar en cara?

-Porque tengo que aprovechar mientras aún tenga algo en lo que te vaya ganando

-¡Madara ahí viene alguien!- gritó Shisui

Escuché como frenaba el auto de golpe y giraba para evitar golpear a un auto de una familia que venía delante de nosotros.

Nos fuimos a un lado de la carretera. El auto empezó a dar vueltas sin parar, recuerdo haberme desmayado justo como hace un momento.

Fue la última vez que vi a Shisui… y fue allí donde Madara perdió su ojo izquierdo.

-Uchiha-kun despierte, Uchiha-kun…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Shisui?

-¿Shisui?

Me aclaré la vista y me levanté lentamente

-Oh enfermera Shizune, discúlpeme, tuve un sueño es todo… ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

-Uchiha Madara lo trajo, parecía muy preocupado, dijo que se había tropezado en la escalera por tratar de llegar rápido a ver a una chica

_Sobre todo muy preocupado… bastardo…_

-Ya veo, le daré las gracias a penas lo vea

_No me creerían si dijera que me empujo, su estúpido acto de niño bueno haría parecer que yo soy el que quiere que lo castiguen sin motivo…_

-De acuerdo, parece que tu contusión no fue demasiado fuerte, sin embargo tu brazo está roto, si quieres puedo llamar a tus padres para que vengan por ti

-No es problema. Le diré a alguno de mis amigos que me lleve

-Quédate descansando un poco más, ¿te parece?

-Muy bien

_Shisui… esa pesadilla aún me persigue… kuzo… ¿Por qué yo sobreviví y el no?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

Tocar el piano siempre me hace sentir un poco mejor… y por alguna razón Gaara se abrió un poco más conmigo, no tenía ni idea de lo de su nombre.

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando vi a Sasuke-kun a punto de golpear a Gaara

-Alto-grité

Escuché que pronunció mi nombre en un murmullo.

-¿Puedes dejar de tratar de resolver todo con violencia? ¿Qué no puedes ser un poco más civilizado?

-Vamos Gaara-kun- dije dándole la espalda a Sasuke

-Nos vemos Uchiha-dijo Gaara

Una vez que nos habíamos alejado, voltee a ver a Gaara que tenía una mueca de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Planeaste todo para que Sasuke-kun fuera atrapado en el acto?

-No, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien- dijo el soltando una pequeña carcajada

-Eso no lo diría un caballero

-Mi plan era mucho más caballeroso, golpearlo hasta que gritara como niña y rogara piedad, pero esto también sirvió y fue mucho menos violento

-No conocía ese lado de ti

-Me metí en unos cuantos problemas en primaria, me creía el dueño del mundo y vivía golpeando a cuanta persona se me pasara por en frente

-Pero ahora eres muy diferente

-Generalmente trato de evitar los conflictos, pero cuando llegan simplemente no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden como están. Y ahora mismo Uchiha se merecía un buen gancho en la mandíbula para que dejara su parloteo

-Sasuke no solía ser muy hablador, solo peleaba con Naruto, de hecho era bastante serio y reservado

-La gente cambia

-Y justo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que estás hablando conmigo, sin responder con hmph o con monosílabos

-Supongo…

-Me agrada hablar contigo

-Hmph

-Tomaré eso como a mi también me gusta hablar contigo, Sakura- le dije sonriendo

-Bien- Su voz sonaba casi aprobatoria de la afirmación que había dado, pero en su rostro había una mueca burlona y una de sus cejas se había levantando ligeramente.

-¿Alguien ha respondido a tus anuncios para las audiciones?

-Ya me han llegado un par de mensajes de algunas personas, creo que no está tan mal para haber puesto los anuncios en Internet ayer y algunos en el colegio esta mañana

-Me alegro

-¿Hoy no tienes nada que hacer con el equipo de soccer?

-No… reservé toda la tarde para ti, debes sentirte muy especial- dije riendo

-¿Ja?

-Tengo que enseñarte como entender mi sentido del humor

-Hmph

-Y yo también tendré que entender que significan tus hmph… con algo de suerte quizás hasta pueda hablarte de esa manera también

Pensé que se molestaría, ya estaba preparada para disculparme cuando empezó a reírse.

-¡OMG! ¿Gaara te estás riendo? ¿Te pasa algo?

No respondió nada, solo se siguió riendo a carcajadas. Su risa era casi melódica, medianamente gruesa, se veía algo atractivo de esta manera.

-No sé si debería llamar a la enfermera o tomarte una foto

-No te preocupes, es solo que, tu comentario fue tan tonto y tan gracioso- dijo el cuando término de reir pero su rostro aún se veía un poco sonriente.-Me recordó a algo que solía escuchar muy a menudo antes.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ir a comer algo rápido?

-Si, Iruka-sensei no dejará que lleguemos tarde a clases de nuevo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Su comentario trajo tantos recuerdos a mi cabeza. Mi madre solía burlarse de mi padre por sus usuales respuestas en monosílabos y su característico "Hmph" por más que lo odie, jamás he podido perder ese hábito. Casi puedo ver el rostro sonriente de mi madre mientras parodiaba los comentarios, o la que carencia de ellos, en su defecto, de mi padre. La casa no ha vuelto a ser un ambiente tan alegre y perfecto desde que ella murió.

No sé porque me reí, ésa clase de cosas normalmente habría causado que me deprimiera, ni siquiera era tan gracioso, llevaba años sin reír… quizás fue su expresión, tal vez sea algo en ella. No se porque el estar con Sakura es diferente a estar con todos los demás.

Pero me agradó sentirme así de nuevo.

-Sakura… gracias- le dije mientras le abría la puerta a la cafetería

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada

No soy capaz de decirle, de decirle que con solo tres días me devolvió algo que había perdido hace 9 años.

Comimos rápido y regresamos al salón tan pronto como pudimos.

Nos separamos una vez más en el salón, pero esta vez la clase no estuvo tan increíblemente aburrida.

Luego teníamos gimnasia. Mi materia menos favorita del mundo. Ya estaba preparado para que Gai-sensei mandara a todo el grupo a dar saltos de rana o quien sabe que cosa por mi falta de "espiritu de la juventud" como lo hizo la clase pasada.

Pero me sonrió y me hizo una seña con su pulgar. Ahora estoy asustado. No sé si me pasa algo a mi o a todos alrededor.

Cuando salimos de clases me encontré a Sakura de nuevo.

-Hey Sakura, ¿tengo algo raro en mi cara o algo así?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Gai-sensei no me llamó la atención por no estar animado esta vez

-Ahora lo veo, si hay una pequeña diferencia

-¿Cuál?

-Normalmente tenías el ceño fruncido, pero ahora tu expresión esta simplemente estática, inexpresiva

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Es un avance al menos, ¿no crees?- dijo ella y me sonrió- ¿Dónde nos vamos a reunir para ir todos juntos al conservatorio?

-Les avisé a todos que nos viéramos allá

-En ese caso vamos para tener todo listo antes de que lleguen todos los demás

-Bien

-Haruno-san necesito que vengas con nosotros ahora- dijo un chico de cabello naranja

-¿Qué sucedió, Samsara-sempai?

-No preguntes solo sígueme, es una emergencia

-Lo siento, Gaara resolveré esto lo más rápido que pueda e iré a buscarte en el conservatorio

-Hmph… - asentí- Auditorio 3, no lo olvides

-No lo olvidaré

Me molesté un poco de que no fuera, pero a la vez se me hace más cómodo llamar al chofer para llegar más rápido… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sakura**

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Itachi, se cayó por la escalera

-Itachi…

**-**¿En donde está?

-En la enfermería

-¿Y que hacemos aquí tan tranquilos? Corre

Itachi… ¿Quién sabe que te habrá pasado?

Llegué a la enfermería con el corazón en la mano mirando a todas partes. Cada cama tenía cortinas alrededor así que no alcanzaba a ver en donde estaba él.

-Enfermera Shizune ¿Dónde está Uchiha Itachi?

-En la cama al fondo a la derecha

-Arigato

La enfermera dijo algo con los labios que parecía ser "¿Es ella la chica?" a Samsara-sempai, a lo que el respondió asintiendo.

En otra situación me habría preocupado por eso pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso

-Itachi- grité mientras lo veía ahí acostado con su cabeza vendada y su brazo enyesado.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

-Itachi-baka estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿Qué acaso se te olvido como bajar una escalera?

-Baka baka baka baka baka baka- le gritaba tras cada golpe que le daba en el pecho

Lo abracé con fuerza y mis lágrimas mojaban su camisa

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan propenso a los accidentes?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Itachi**

Hasta cuando me golpea Sakura se ve tan hermosa.

-Sakura… por favor no llores más

-Pero…

-Fue solo una caída, además dije que te protegería y que golpearía a cualquier chico que te hiciera llorar ¿acaso quieres que me golpee a mi mismo? Ya me lancé una vez por la escalera, creo que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo

-Itachi… ¡No juegues con esoo!

-¿Por qué tan seria?

-Ahora te crees el Joker

-No lo creo, no me atrevería a dejar cicatrices en tu cara

-Más te vale

Nos reímos por un momento y luego la expresión de Sakura cambió por completo.

-Esto me recordó a la vez pasada- dijo ella mirando al suelo

-Si… yo también lo recordé de cierta manera

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Samsara-senpai me dijo

Miré hacia arriba y a unos metros de mi cama estaba Pein

-Cuando vine aún estabas desmayado así que aproveché de ir a buscar a Haruno-san

-Gracias por avisarme- dijo ella abrazándome con aun más fuerza que la vez anterior apoyándose en mi pecho

-Si gracias, Pein

-Y ahora me tengo que ir, discúlpame Itachi, tengo una cita con Konan y sabes como se pone cuando falto a alguno de mis compromisos- dijo el y me guiño el ojo

-No te preocupes Pein, todo está bajo control, pero si le podrías decir a alguno de los chicos que me lleve a mi casa más tarde, tal vez Deidara, no puedo conducir un auto sincrónico con una mano.

-Seguro, yo le digo

-Muchas gracias por todo

-No es nada, ya sabes, ahora es 120 más los extras

-Bien- dije sonriéndole

-¿Qué son los extras?- dijo ella separándose de mi y sentándose en la cama

-Tengo que invitar las bebidas la próxima vez que ganemos un partido- le mentí

-Oh… ok- dijo ella sonriendo

Suerte que soy bueno para inventar excusas rápidas, no me gusta decirle mentiras a Sakura pero en esta clase de situación no puedo decirle la verdad.

-¿Quieres comer algo de fruta?

-Una manzana no estaría mal

-La pelaré para ti

-Gracias

Al final creo que si le tendré que dar las gracias a Madara… reí con un poco de picardía para mis adentros. A veces lastimarse no es tan malo

Sakura empezó a darme los pedazos de manzana uno por uno, nada podría arruinar este momento. Vamos Itachi, toma algo de valor

-Sakura… yo quería decirte… bueno quería preguntarte si

De pronto fui interrumpido por el sonido de metal y vidrio cayendo solo a unos metros de donde estábamos

-¿Quién está ahí?- grité

Demonios, la cortina no me dejaba ver. En ese momento la persona salió de las sombras…

Grrr… ¿Por qué justo ahora?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno… fin del capítulo 12… parece que Itachi y Gaara tienen más en común de lo que creen… originalmente iban a ser dos muertes por accidentes automovilísticos pero decidí cambiarlo ahora es una muerte también un poco sanguinaria y traumática… el que ya había leido el capitulo 10 antes del 11 de septiembre necesitará leerlo de nuevo al menos la parte de la muerte de la madre de Gaara.**

**Shisui y Madara son hermanos gemelos… y Obito es un ñoño lol… lo que me recuerda Obitooooooooo fue tan triste sniff sniff TTwTT**

**Tanto tiempo sin publicar nuevos capítulos -.- debería darme verguenza. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza!! pero éste mes debo estar más activa. El 20 de agosto me voy a Bélgica de intercambio, y no sé que tan a menudo podría escribir. Empieza la carrera por terminar la historia antes de ese día TT___TT  
**


	13. Confesiones de un Sociopata

**Bueno… aquí les dejo el capítulo 12… gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Punto de Vista de Gaara**

Estaba ya en la puerta de la escuela cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de chicas empezó a pasar corriendo por mi lado, algunas me empujaron y me dejaron en el suelo.

Cada vez que me levantaba y daba un paso llegaba toda una nueva ola de chicas que me dejaban en el suelo, tenían uniformes de todas las escuelas imaginables.

Ya había empezado a irritarme. Ahora yo las empujaría a ellas. En ese momento llegó un helicóptero y dos chicas con el uniforme de Ouran se bajaron de el con una escalera.

-Vamos Renge-chan- gritó una de ellas a su compañera

-¿En donde está la enfermería?- me preguntó la otra chica que llevaba un enorme lazo rosa en el cabello

-En el primer piso, en el ala norte, no les costará mucho encontrarla

Así que todo este ajetreo es por alguien en la enfermería, no creo que sea Itachi y si lo es… ¿ese era el gran interés de Sakura en ir? No creo que ella sea de ese tipo.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con unas coletas un poco raras y me sonrió- ¿Nos conocemos?

-No lo creo- le dije, ella había estudiado conmigo en Ouran, siempre se sentaba detrás de mí en clases, hablábamos de vez en cuando, pero en esa época yo no me quería acercar a nadie

-OH en ese caso discúlpame, me recordabas a un viejo amigo

-No importa- le dije

-Apresúrate Kimi-chan, Itachi-sama se podría estar muriendo en este momento y tu estás aquí hablando con un chico que no conoces

-Ah si, lo siento. Adiós- me dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo antes de salir corriendo detrás de su compañera.

¿Un viejo amigo?... yo nunca la consideré de esa manera, ahora que lo pienso nunca hice mucho esfuerzo en tratar de conocer a nadie en ninguna de mis antiguas escuelas… lo digo como si hubiera cambiado tanto. No creo haberlo hecho, no me siento diferente… o quizás si.

Dejaré de pensar en eso… son solo cosas mías; por ahora tengo que concentrarme en salir de aquí y llegar al conservatorio tan pronto como pueda.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Punto de Vista de Sasuke**

Acabo de salir de clases y ya no sé donde está Sakura.

-Hey dobe, ¿has visto a Sakura?

-No teme, ¿Y cuando me dejarás de llamar así?

-Urusen usuratonkashi (cállate idiota torpe)

-No sé por que sigo siendo tu amigo dattebayo- dijo el cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos y haciendo su expresión idiota característica

-Porque me quieres…. Y le darías una vuelta al mundo solo por traerme de regreso si me fuera- dije bromeando

-Ya quisieras dattebayo- dijo el riendo

-¿Me acompañas a ir a buscar a Sakura?

-Ya me tengo que ir

-Vamos, solo tomará un momento

-OK… ok … Dame un segundo- dijo el cuando miró hacia la persona que estaba detrás de el

-Ho… hola Naruto-kun, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Espérame en la puerta, primero tengo que ir a resolver un asunto con Sasuke-teme

-De… de acuerdo

Después de esa "conmovedora escena" empezamos a bajar las escaleras esperando encontrar a Sakura en cualquiera de los pisos de abajo.

-Hey dobe, ¿ahora sales con Hinata-chan?

-Hemos salido un par de veces, pero nada serio por ahora

-Yo que tu no confiaría en ella

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que ella también está en el club de fans de Itachi

-Sasuke…. Todas las chicas de la escuela y prácticamente de la ciudad están en el club de fans de Itachi

-Además de algunos chicos…-le agregué

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, igual el nunca le prestará atención así que el camino está libre

-Sakura no está en ese club de fans

-Eso es lo que TÚ no sabes

-Sakura no es esa clase de chica

-Tal vez lo tiene bien oculto

-Ni lo pienses

Llevábamos un rato buscándola, y no habíamos encontrado nada. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de perder a una persona con cabello rosa?

Ya habíamos llegado al área donde estaban los salones de último año… dudo que Sakura esté aquí pero ya que ahora es tan amiga de los del equipo de soccer de pronto la encuentre.

-Deidara, al fin te encontré- dijo un chico de cabello naranja y piercings que reconocí como el capitán del equipo

Decidí quedarme ahí por un momento para ver si alguno sabía donde estaba Sakura

-¿Qué paso? Hn- dijo el chico rubio que venía hacia el lugar en donde estaba el otro… no es más apuesto que yo… no tiene oportunidades con mi Sakura

-No trajiste tu auto, ¿o si?

-No, ¿Por qué? Hn

-Necesito que alguien lleve a Itachi a su casa, de preferencia en su auto para que no lo tenga que dejar aquí

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Ahora la estrella del equipo no puede dañarse sus lindas manitos en un volante? Recuérdale que en el soccer se usan las piernas, no las manos, el único que tendría ese problema sería Kakuzu hn

-Deja las estupideces, necesito que lleves a Itachi a su casa

-¿Ahora mismo?

-NO… digo… no, no hay prisa, si tienes algo que hacer adelante hazlo

-¿Pero que le paso? hn

-Se cayó por las escaleras, se golpeó la cabeza y se rompió un brazo. No podemos dejar que conduzca con una sola mano y probablemente esté algo mareado, está en la enfermería descansando todavía, es nuestra responsabilidad cívica llevarlo.

-¿Puedes dejar de tomarlo todo tan en serio? Shish deberías tener tu propia ciudad que mandar aislada de todo el mundo para que no nos sigas molestando

-No me hace gracia- dijo el con expresión seria

-Bien, bien yo lo llevaré a penas termine la escultura que estaba haciendo en clase de arte

-¿Ya no deberías haberla terminado?

-No se le puede dar solo hora y media al arte, las cosas se hacen con dedicación hn

-Es solo una figura de arcilla

-No es solo una figura de arcilla, ¡es mi arte! Hn

No había duda sigue siendo un freak del arte.

No sabía que Itachi se había caído, miré a Naruto por un momento, el solo asintió, entendió en un momento que teníamos que pasar por ahí antes de irnos.

La enfermería está en el piso de los salones de último año en el ala norte.

No duramos demasiado en llegar a pesar de que había mucha gente en los pasillos. Cuando llegamos supimos a que se debía.

Casi todas las chicas de la escuela estaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería tratando de entrar como locas.

-Chicas, chicas todo está bien, Uchiha-san ya está bien, ya despertó y se irá en un momento

-¿No nos puede dejar entrar a verlo?

-No, lo siento, son demasiadas

-¡No es bueno, no es lo suficientemente bueno! - dijo una chica que estaba subiendo del suelo en una plataforma, junto con otra chica, ambas con el uniforme femenino de Ouran, lo reconozco porque mi padre quería que Itachi y yo estudiáramos ahí.

-¡Yo entraré, yo soy la presidenta del club de fans!- dijo su compañera

-Lo siento pero me temo que no puede entrar

-¡No es justo! ¡No soportaré estos maltratos! ¿Sabe quién soy yo?- dijo la chica mientras saltaba de la plataforma y caía de cuclillas con una mano apoyada en el suelo dejando que su flequillo cubriera parte de su rostro, principalmente su ojo derecho, era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño claro, moderadamente largo (le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros) y lacio con dos coletas pequeñas con un diminuto lazo morado en cada una, tenía ojos azules bastante delineados en negro que parecían no combinar muy bien con las coletas y las pecas que tenía en su mejillas; era una mezcla extraña, no se veía mal, pero nunca había visto una chica así.

La chica se levantó con delicadeza y pronto su compañera estuvo a su lado. Se quedó mirando fijamente por un momento a la enfermera, creo que ya la estaba asustando, incluso estaba retrocediendo un poco.

Realmente las fans de mi hermano son terroríficas. No se como sigue vivo.

Todas las demás chicas parecían apoyarla, estaban a punto de hacer que la enfermera abriera cuando llegaron tres chicos con el uniforme masculino de Ouran.

-Kimi-neesan , te dije que no siguieras acosando a Uchiha-san- dijo el que estaba en el medio que era bastante bajito, de tez morena y llevaba anteojos.

-No quiero Duque-ototo, Itachi-sama está lastimado

-Lo verás luego, Kimiko- dijo uno muy alto y delgado, rubio y de ojos amarillos que también llevaba anteojos.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que vea a Itachi-sama- gritó ella

-No me dejas otra opción. Discúlpeme, Yagami-sama- dijo el último que era también de tez morena, alto y con sobrepeso… bueno ya lo digo… estaba gordo; mientras le sujetaba los brazos

-¡NO! ¿Tu también Tannous? ¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Renge diles que me suelten- gritaba ella

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó una chica rubia con un lazo rosa en el cabello

-Lo siento, tu también vienes con nosotros- dijo el chico moreno y bajito

El rubio tomó a la chica de las coletas y la puso sobre su hombro como un saco de papas. Lo mismo hizo el chico gordo con la rubia.

-¡Bájame Vincent! ¡Bájame te digo! ¡Es una orden!- gritaba golpeando la espalda de su captor

-Esta no es forma de tratar a una dama- gritaba la chica del lazo rosa

-Itachi-sama- gritaron en unísono mientras extendían sus brazos tanto como podían como si lo fueran a alcanzar así al mismo tiempo que los que las llevaban seguían caminando como si nada

Me les quedé mirando por un momento.

-Eso fue… diferente- le dije a Naruto

-Si- dijo el mientras una gota corría por su frente

Tuve que hacer algo para que todas mantuvieran la calma. Me puse frente a la enfermera Shizune que ya estaba punto de ser aplastada.

-¡Señoritas, Señoritas! ¡Por favor! Necesito que le den espacio a la enfermera Shizune

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Parece una versión más joven de Itachi-sama!

-¡Quítense, quítense de su camino! Creo que es el hermano de Itachi-sama

-¡Es tan kawai!

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Chicas! Itachi necesita silencio para descansar, si por favor me permiten- les dije a las chicas que ya habían empezado a empujar pero ahora hacia mi.- Enfermera Shizune, ¿me podría dejar pasar? Quiero ver como está mi hermano.- le dije a la enfermera tratando de usar tanto encanto Uchiha como fuera posible

-Seguro, pase adelante.- dijo ella sonrojada

Me abrió la puerta no sin mucha dificultad para evitar que las chicas pasaran.

-Algún día me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso dattebayo

-Con eso se nace, dobe. Ahora urusen

No se porque quería acercarme en silencio, tal vez tenía ya la sospecha de que Sakura estuviera ahí con él.

Mis mayores temores se hicieron realidad en ese momento. Sakura le estaba dando de comer manzanas a Itachi, ambos sonreían y ella se reía suavemente cada vez que el hacía "Aaah" abriendo la boca para que ella le diera mas manzanas.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que yo había llegado. Tomé a Naruto por un brazo y nos escondimos detrás de una de las cortinas.

-Te dije que Sakura podía tener ese lado oculto dattebayo

-Cállate dobe- le dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle- Kuzo…- murmuré apretando los puños

Maldito Itachi… seguro que todo esto fue planeado por ti…no puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacer esto… no solo hacerme quedar como un tonto, sino aprovecharte de la bondad de Sakura.

-Naruto, ¿Puedes ver si le sigue dando manzanas?

-¿Por qué no vas tu?- dijo el cerrando los ojos poniendo esa expresión idiota de nuevo

-Solo hazlo, ¿si?- _Tengo miedo de agarrarlo a golpes si tengo que ver esa escena de nuevo_

Naruto se comenzó a asomar por la cortina sin darse cuenta de que al lado de nosotros había un carrito de metal lleno de suministros médicos. Todo cayó al suelo, incluyendo varias botellas de cristal con medicamentos. Pero el peor ruido fue el del metal contra el suelo que fue por mucho el más estruendoso.

-No por nada te digo usuratonkashi- le susurré

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó Itachi

Demonios… no debí haber traído a Naruto. No me quedó otra opción. Tuve que salir de mi escondite.

-Hola aniki… espero no haber interrumpido algo importante

-Tonto hermano menor, casi me matas del susto

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo ella sin mirar hacia donde estaba yo solo concentrándose en pelar otra manzana

-Hola Sakura-chan, disculpa el desastre dattebayo

-Naruto-kun- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó mi hermano

-No, solo nos avisaron que estabas aquí y pensamos en venir a ver como estabas

_Bastardo roba novias… estuviste aquí con Sakura todo este tiempo_

-Ah gracias, no fue la gran cosa, los accidentes pasan

-¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa?

-No te preocupes, Pein ya le debe haber dicho a Deidara, igual no puedes conducir aún no tienes licencia

-¿Y confías más en Deidara que en tu hermano?

-Con gusto te daría mi auto pero si la policía te detiene soy yo el que tendrá que pagar la multa, y sabes como es papá respecto a las multas

-Tres multas y adiós auto, lo sé…

-Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan me está esperando

-Ya nos vamos, igual yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-Yo también debería irme yendo, Itachi, tengo un compromiso con Gaara-kun

¿Compromiso con Gaara?... en tu cara Itachi. Prefiere estar con el tonto cuatro ojos que contigo

-Te dije que a Sakura le gustan los pelirrojos- susurró Naruto riendo por lo bajo

Sabaku-san es mucho más fácil de sacar del camino que Itachi, de hecho Sakura me está haciendo un gran favor…

Aún así, ya sé que no puedo tomar a mi hermano a la ligera. Pero aún no se que decirle a Madara

-Nos vemos en la casa, nii-san

-Nos vemos y por favor, ten cuidado con Madara

No puede ser, ¿ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo sabe?... no… no… seguro se refiere al hecho de que me haya ido en el auto de Madara ayer. Es todo, no creo que Itachi sepa algo más que eso. Sin embargo… no debo bajar la guardia o me descubrirá en cualquier momento.

-Adiós Itachi- dijo Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente a Itachi.-Para que te mejores pronto, disculpa que no me pude quedar contigo hasta que llegara Deidara.

-A...adiós- dijo el tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para que no viéramos que estaba sonrojado. ¡Sé que significa mirar hacia otro lado Itachi! ¡Maldita sea, ese es el sello para mantener la seriedad Uchiha!

¿Cómo deje que esto llegara hasta este punto? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Seguí pensando en esto todo el tiempo mientras iba a la puerta, Sakura iba ahí unos pasos delante de mi habando con Naruto y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en ese momento. ¿Por qué Sakura hizo eso?... se supone que eran solo amigos.

Es justo como la vez pasada.

Sakura y yo fuimos juntos al hospital después de la escuela el día que nos dijeron que Itachi ya había despertado.

-Disculpe, ¿en que habitación se encuentra Uchiha Itachi?- le pregunté a una de las enfermeras

-En la habitación 237

-Gracias

Sakura era un manojo de nervios, sus piernas y sus manos temblaban y podía notar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Itachi estará bien- dije tomando abrazándola

-Si… - dijo ella regresando mi abrazo, en aquella época aún éramos casi del mismo tamaño y ella se apoyo en mi hombro- Arigato Sasuke-kun

-No es nada- le mentí, tenía 12 años… hacía poco que me empezaban a gustar las chicas, pero siempre había considerado a Sakura solo como mi amiga, sin embargo no pude evitar sonrojarme en ese momento, miré hacia otro lado y creo que ella se dio cuenta porque me dirigió una de sus sonrisas.

-Vamos- dijo ella extendiendo su mano

-Seguro- le dije mientras la tomaba

Tener su mano en la mía me daba seguridad, y estaba seguro de que para ella era igual.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la puerta estaba abierta, Itachi estaba acostado en la cama con múltiples rasguños en la cara y heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para entrar antes de que ella soltara mi mano y corriera hacia el.

-Itachi- gritó ella abrazándolo

-Ouch- dijo el

-Cuanto lo siento, perdóname, no pude… no quise…

-No te preocupes, cerezo en flor, en solo que te apoyaste sobre una de las heridas- dijo el acariciando su cabellera rosa

-Perdóname- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ya te dije que no fue nada

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, tuve algo de suerte, la mayoría son heridas superficiales, así que me podré ir de aquí en cualquier momento

-Baka, estuviste en coma por tres días, estaba tan preocupada por ti- dijo ella cubriéndose la cara sollozando.

-Te dije Sakura que no lloraras por mi, si sigues así tendré que golpearme a mi mismo- dijo sonriendo

-Siempre dices lo mismo

-Y siempre lo diré

-No eres nada creativo

-Demándame

-Debería hacerlo- dijo ella sonriendo un poco

En ese momento uno de los doctores entró.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Yakushi

-Buenas tardes Itachi-san. Veo que ya está bien despierto

-Y mejor que nunca

-Eso lo veremos después de los exámenes

-¿Cómo están Madara?

-Madara está bien, tiene aún menos heridas que usted, solo una mayor que lamentablemente le hizo perder el funcionamiento de un ojo

-Entiendo

Vi como tomaba la mano de Sakura y la empezaba a apretar un poco

-¿Y Shisui?

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, llegó en situación crítica y…- el doctor se detuvo en ese momento mirando al suelo, parecía que dar esa noticia era bastante difícil para el- Lo lamento- terminó por decir el

-Shisui…- dijo Itachi mirando a la cama y apretando los puños

-Itachi… lo siento- dijo ella acercándose a el y lentamente tomándolo en sus brazos. El respondió el abrazo y pronto estaba llorando apoyado en su hombro.

-Ya… ya- decía ella acariciando su espalda

¿Por qué iba directo a el? Shisui también era mi primo. Hace un momento ella me daba seguridad a mi y ahora… ¿Por qué no me dijo lo siento a mi?

-Un momento adorable ¿no lo crees?- dijo una voz detrás de mi

-Madara…-miré con sorpresa la venda ensangrentada que tenía en su ojo izquierdo

-Parece que ya hay que cambiarte la venda- dijo el Doctor en su camino a la puerta pasando por donde nosotros estábamos.

-La enfermera dijo que iría en un momento, solo vine a ver como estaba Itachi. Tobi es un buen chico- dijo el imitando una voz más aguda

-De acuerdo- dijo el doctor alborotando su cabello

-¿Tobi no era como llamaban a veces a Shisui cuando estábamos pequeños por su exceso de peso que lo hacía parecerse al personaje de Lulu?

-Yo soy Tobi- dijo el mirándome fijamente acercándose a mi rostro

-¿Qué te sucede, Madara?- dije mientras me alejaba un poco de el

-Madara ya no existe, yo soy Tobi

-Deja de decir esas cosas, me estás asustando

-Solo bromeo- dijo el alejándose de mi y regresando a su tono de voz original- Pequeñita y traviesa con pecas por doquier no importa lo que hagas, tu corazón pondrás, gozas cuando bailas en ti hay esplendor- cantaba el

-Creo que debería llamar al médico ahora

-No, no lo harás. Tienes mayores problemas que resolver

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Crees que durara mucho antes de que Itachi te quite a Sakura-chan?

-No me importa, Sakura es solo mi amiga

-Amiga el ratón del queso

No le respondí nada, si me había molestado mucho por el hecho de que Sakura estuviera con Itachi, pero no le iba a dar el placer de tener la razón.

-¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?- dijo el

-Nada- le respondí

-¿Nada?... sigues siendo solo un niño… ven a mi habitación, tengo algo que mostrarte

Lo seguí a su habitación en donde tenía una foto de Shisui y el cuando entraron a primer grado al lado de su cama.

-¿Por qué tienes esa foto?

-En ese tiempo mamá aún nos vestía igual, éramos gemelos idénticos la única diferencia entre el y yo era que mis colmillos siempre fueron más largos, pero con los años cada quién se empezó a vestir diferente por nuestras personalidades que eran cada vez más discordantes. –dijo el mirando fijamente la foto- ¿Y bien? Estás listo –dijo mirándome y sonriendo

-¿Listo para que?

-Para hacer nuestro plan, ¿para que más?

-Yo no haré ningún plan contigo

-¿Entonces dejarás que Itachi se quede con tu chica?

-Sakura no es mi chica

-Ya veo… en ese caso solo dejaré aquí este folleto sobre este internado de disciplina y no diré nada más

-¿Por qué tienes esto?

-Mis padres querían mandarme a esa escuela, pero ahora con el accidente creen que sería una mala idea que sufriera más pérdidas después de lo de Shisui… además querían estar seguro de que me tomara los medicamentos

-¿Qué medicamentos?

-El doctor no les dijo… claro que no les podría decir porque le pedí que no lo hiciera, ahora estoy legalmente demente

-¿Qué?

-SIPI dipi… aparentemente tengo una pequeña chiquita chiquita hemorragia cerebral que es aparentemente inoperable y si tengo que tomar unos medicamentos para que no empeore todo… ¿no es genial?

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-Supongo que sí…

-Solo piénsalo, ¿si?

-Bien

Una vez que salí de su habitación regrese a la de Itachi una vez más para llevar a Sakura a su casa. El seguía allí llorando en sus brazos… y ella hizo lo impensable, le dio un beso en frente y secaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo… el lindo pañuelo con cerezas que le regalé… ella solo lo usaba conmigo y consigo misma.

-Maldito Itachi

Suerte que no estaba demasiado lejos de una de las salidas, sino hubiera golpeado, pateado e insultado a cada persona que se atravesara en mi camino.

Itachi tiene que irse… ¡ahora mismo!

Corrí a mi casa y por suerte mi padre estaba en la sala de juegos viendo un partido de béisbol.

-Hola To-san

-Hola Sasuke, ¿ya fuiste a visitar a Itachi?

-Hai, ya está mucho mejor

-Tu madre dijo que iría a pasar la noche en el hospital con el

-Umm so ka- _Perfecto… ka-san nunca aceptaría esto… pero si to-san ya está decidido no lo detendrá_

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Muy bien, hoy estábamos discutiendo algo en psicología

-¿Ven psicología en 6to grado?

-No siempre, solo a veces una que otra plática con la psicóloga

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Estaba mostrándonos unos estudios que demuestran que un joven que se escapa una vez tiene un 80 de probabilidades de escaparse de nuevo cada vez más seguidamente si no se hace nada al respecto

-¿En serio?

-Si, y generalmente los jóvenes con dinero que están en la calle solos a altas horas de la noche son los clientes perfectos para los narcotraficantes y los victimas perfectas para secuestros

-¿De donde aprendes todas esas cosas?

-La psicóloga nos mandó a ver un documental sobre eso la semana pasada y hoy íbamos a discutir el tema. También nos dieron panfletos de este internado de disciplina en donde se especializan en tratar el tema en caso de que tuviéramos algún amigo que tuviera problemas con algún vicio

-¿Puedes darme el panfleto?

-Seguro… _Tomaste la carnada to-san… eres tan crédulo_

-¿Y no tienes tarea que hacer?

-Si, ahora mismo voy a subir a hacerla

-Muy bien

_**Dicen que el mentir a través de los dientes sin titubear es una característica típica de los sociopatas… yo digo que es la característica típica de los triunfadores.**_

¿Quién iba a pensar que esto iba a regresar por mi?... ahora es seguro Itachi… no más soluciones temporales…

Tomé mi celular a penas subí al auto que envió mi padre a buscarme cuando supo lo del accidente de las escaleras.

-Moshi Moshi, habla Tobi

-Madara, soy yo Sasuke

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo el con su voz gruesa

-Lo haré

-Buena decisión, Sasuke-kun… muy pronto te daré instrucciones exactas

-¿Hola? ¿Madara?... ya colgó… demonios… aun tenía otras cosas que preguntarle

_**No importa… lo único que importa ahora es que Itachi nunca se vuelva a meter en mi camino**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**¡Este capítulo fue más largo porque fue edición especial capítulo 13! Yaay!**

**Sasuke es todo un ángel, ¿no les parece?... ¡y aún hay más! Reviews onegai!**

**Para aquellos que se quedaron como wtf? ¿Quiénes eran esos?.. Bueno… la chica gritona… era yo xD no me pude resistir la tentación… si Stan Lee puede ¿Por qué yo no? Mi color favorito es el morado y amo las coletas pequeñas que no recogen sino solo unos mechones pequeños de cabello (Gaara no las sabe describir porque no sabe mucho de chicas), y casi siempre tengo los ojos delineados de negro… pero mis ojos no son azules… deberían serlo por genética… pero no… pero mi versión animé si los tiene.**

**Los chicos son mis tres mejores amigos. José Alejandro Duque, José Miguel Tannous y José… no… no más Josés. El rubio se llama Vincent, y es un amigo muy especial al que a veces le digo hermano mayor o3o  
**

**Jeje no puedo creer que no supieran quien soy**

**Soy importante xD Yo decido su destino y soy la hija de Yagami Light con Amane Misa. Bueno en el fic, pero igual cuenta u.u**


End file.
